Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: What if Sasuke's not the only one who awakens a bloodline during the fight with Haku? But unlike Sasuke who awakens a bloodline limit a Kekkei genkai, Naruto awakens a bloodline selection, a Kekkei Touta. What are his Kekkei Touta's new abilities? Find out! Pairing Naruhina. Sasuke/Sakura bashing.
1. The fight for the bridge

NARUTO FANFIC: STORMCALLER

Chapter 1: The fight for the bridge.

"Shit I can see her with my sharingan but I cant do anything." Sasuke says while heaving.

"Come on, get up!" Naruto says to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke had been trapped by Haku and trapped good. The dome of ice was proving to be more than what either Sasuke and Naruto had expected. Sasuke had been able to see the movement of Haku after some time with his newly awakened sharingan but still he couldn't do anything.

"This has gone for far too long. I will now end this." Haku said as she steels herself for the strike. She didn't like killing but she would do it if it was necessary for Zabuza.

Haku threw a gazillion senbon at Naruto to distract Sasuke. Sasuke trying to protect the idiot ran in front of him and took all the damage. Naruto had finally started to get up and saw Sasuke standing still in front of him.

"Sasuke, you got im." Naruto says with a grin but that grin quickly dies as Sasuke turns towards him. Sasuke was covered in blood and senbon were sticking out of each vital part of the body. "You should look at your face. You look like a total loser." Sasuke says before collapsing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims as he catches him and bends down . "Naruto…I had a dream. I promised never die before I killed him. Naruto…..don't die on your dreams." Sasuke said as he 'died'.

A massive amount of killing intent was being released by Naruto at this point. Haku collapsed on the ground by the mere size of it. " _No matter how skilled a child may be no child can have such a massive killer intent. There's something else. What is it? Wait….what is that red chakra?"_ Haku thinks.

Red chakra had started to pour out of Naruto. They were taking the form of a fox. After that the red chakra calmed down but Naruto's eyes were slited, just like a fox. Naruto looks over to Haku and screams "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto dashes forward as Haku throws some senbon at him. Naruto merely deflects it with pure chakra energy emanating from him. " _What how can he do that. No one can control pure chakra except the Tailed beasts. Wait a minute is he a jinchuriki?"_ Haku thinks to herself with a slight fear in her heart as jinchuriki were very hard handle as they possessed incredible strength from their tailed beasts.

Suddenly the red chakra in Naruto starts to disperse as suddenly winds start to rise and clouds start to come over the gloom. Water crashed loudly at the brodge sides. Some rised to such an extent that the water crashed into Haku and Naruto and the lifeless body of Sasuke. The winds, water and lightning suddenly started to be drawn by something. They converged on a single point: Naruto.

Even though Naruto didn't know what the heck was happening with him he didn't complain. Then suddenly he knew what to do. Horse-Bird-Ox-Hare-Dog-Snake-Ram. " **Stormcaller art: Storming Stallion!"** Naruto says though he has no idea from where he knew what to do. He slams his hand on the concrete of the bridge and from there a horse made out of the ongoing storm appeared and charged at Haku. Haku tried to stop it and shield herself but could not. She was hit. She could not explain the pain that now as arcing through her body. It was as if the winds were cutting her into pieces and the lightning was electrocuting her body and the water was sweeping her away in high speeds. " _Could it be? A kekkei touta…"_ Haku thinks before falling down with her face now exposed.

She fell unconscious.

Naruto walked upto her and saw her face. He was astounded. Her face was the girl whom Naruto had met earlier day before yesterday when he was training. " _No she's gotta have some good reason to do that. I will ask her later. For now I will go and help Kakashi-sensei."_ Naruto thinks.

 _On the other side of the battlefield…._

"Haku was defeated?!" Zabuza exclaims in shock. Even he had not been able to defeat her. That was a feat in its own league.

Kakashi could not help but wonder the same thing. He had earlier heard the words I will kill you by naruto and had sensed powerful water, wind, and lightning chakras in use. He could explain the water and wind as they were part of the Ice style kekkei genkai but lightning? What the heck was going on? But wanting to get this over with kakashi says "Zabuza your fight is with me!" Kakashi then lands a puch on zabuza's stomach which sends him flying.

Just then after Zabuza had admitted defeat the mist clears. Kakashi is shocked when he looks at Naruto. The storm that was going on overhead was converging at Naruto. He had seen this phenomena once and he did not want to see it again. "The stormcaller ability…."Kakashi says softly.

"Naruto! Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

Naruto wipes a tear from his eye and looks down. "Sakura-chan. I….i am sorry." Naruto says while pointing to someone on the floor .

Sakura realizing what Naruto was saying collapsed. "So…so that's why you screamed earlier, Naruto?" Sakura asks in a soft voice.

"yea….yeah." Naruto says not looking at her in the eye.

"Don't worry I will go with you. So you wont be disobeying you sensei's orders." Tazuna says feeling pity for Sakura.

Sakura and Tazuna move towards Sasuke where Sakura breaks down and starts to cry all over him.

" _So this is the life of the shinobi. Not a life fit for children like these….."_ Tazuna thinks while looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Demon of the mist? More like diaper wiper of the mist." A cold voice says from the other side of the bridge. There a hundred thugs with Gato in the front stood.

"Gato what are you doing?" Zabuza growls.

It turns out Gato had planned to betray Zabuza after all with his thugs because of Zabuza's high prices were too much for Gato to throw away.

"Why you basta-'' Zabuza starts to say but doesn't even end his sentence as all of the thugs drop dead. "Wait what happened?" Gato says as Naruto appears in front of him.

" **Stormcaller Art: Storming Taijutsu punch."** Naruto says as the storm started to converge at his hands. He starts to hit Gato in the heart. "Wait….WAIT!" Gato says before dying.

Naruto then collapses from exhaustion and becomes unconscious.

 _A week later…_

"So you're funally awake are you dobe?" Sasuke said as he greets the blonde who was overly surprised to see Sasuke alive.

"Sasuke? Wait what?! You're supposed to be dead!" Naruto exclaims in shock.

"Hn, well it was very close. And oh yeah. I would very much appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else back in Konoha about you saving me." Sasuke says.

"Fine, Sasuke teme." Naruto says with an air of superiority.

Just then Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna enter the room.

"All finished. The bridge is complete." Tazuna said with glee.

"Yes and now that it's done we will head back to Konoha tomorrow." Kakashi says.

"I cant wait to tell that ino pig how Sasuke beat Haku." Sakura exclaims in a fan girlish sort of way.

"First of all I was the one who beat Haku. Hey, talking about her what are Haku and Zabuza doing?" Naruto asks Kakashi.

"They have decided to join Konoha. Haku will have no problem but for Zabuza it may take some time."Kakashi explains remembering the paperwork he would have to when he reached the village.

"Oh ok then."

"Talking about that, do you know what ability you displayed earlier on the bridge?" Kakashi asks with a searching look towards Naruto.

"No. I called it Stormcaller art but I don't know from where the name and jutsus came. It just hit me like naturally." Naruto explains fastly as that look from Kakashi was freaking him out. "Sensei do you know what this ability is?"

"Yes I do." Was all that came from Kakashi's reply.

"Then what is it?"

"This is classified information. I will tell you in Konoha with the Sandaime." Kakashi says wondering if it was actually time to tell Naruto of his heritage.

"Fine." Naruto pouts which makes everyone in the room laugh with even Sasuke snickering.

 _The next day…_

"So you all are going back home, eh?" Tazuna asks.

They were all on the bridge with the all the villagers.

"Yes. The bridge looks splendid and I am sure the generations to come in this land will surely pray to you for your sacrifices." Kakashi says with professionalism.

"Thank you and if you all ever come by again be sure to come by my house." Tazuna says.

"Well I am going inari." Naruto says.

"Ye..Yeah." Inari says wiping a tear from his eye.

"You know it doesn't matter if you cry right now." Naruto says.

"No you cry first." Inari says.

They both break down together in their arms while Sakura thinks " _Boys…well except sasuke kun."_

The villagers watch as team 7 return. "Hey shouldn't this bridge have a name Tazuna?" A villager asks.

"Yeah you're right. How about…The Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna asks voicing his opinion.

"That's great!" Tsunami says while giggling.

"so The Great Naruto Bridge it is." Tazuna says as the villagers erupt in cheers.

 _Two and a half days later in Konoha…_

"Well Kakashi sensei, Old man Hokage, you owe me some explanations." Naruto says as he crosses his arms.

"Let me begin. Your ability is called the Stormcalling ability and the person who uses it is known as Stormcaller. This ability is a bloodline selection, a Kekkei Touta." Hiruzen says.

"What's a kekkei touta? Is it like kekkei Genkai?"

"yes but unlike kekkei genkai kekkei touta is a combination of three elements. In your case wind, lightning and water." Kakashi explains.

"Ok, so from which clan do I get this bloodline selection?Uzumaki?" Naruto asks.

"Look now naruto what I am going to tell you may shock you all right so be ready." Hiruzen says with a sigh.

"Your father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. You received your kekkei touta from your father's clan, the Namikaze clan." Hiruzen says.

Naruto was in hysterics after that. It took Kakashi and Hiruzen full two hours to make Naruto calm down.

"So aside from the fact that the Fourth Hokage is my freaking father, what are the abilities and other shenanigans of the stormcalling?" Naruto asks.

"Well its obvious but but you call storms." Kakashi says sheepishly.

"I thought about that myself." Naruto says.

"Yeah and you have total control of water, lightning and wind. Most of the time you wont even have to use hand seals after you have some control over it. You can use this ability for mid range, long range and short range attacks." Hiruzen says.

"Ok fine, I wanna ask if…."

End of chapter 1

 **So this is my second fanfiction and I will be publishing this along with my other fanfiction (Naruto Fanfic: Warrior of Justice). So yeah how was the first chapter. I need reviews.**


	2. Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village

**Naruto Fanfic: Stormcaller**

Chapter 2: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village.

 **A/N Do note that there are some differences from the anime. Like the seven tai- oops! Shouldn't reveal a lot!**

It had been 3 weeks since team 7's mission to the land of waves and they were again stuck to lame old D-rank missions. After team 7s 26th D rank mission Naruto was grumbling "Stupid civilians cant even scratch their butts without the help of a ninja." ( **I really hope that is not true – From Author).** "Come on lets go to Hokage-sama to report the mission." Kakashi says in a bored voice.

They all go to the Hokage tower where kakashi reports the mission to the Hokage.

"So all in one the chore uh I mean the D rank missions of the village are all complete." Kakashi reports to the Hokage.

"Well alright you all can go." Hiruzen says with a huff.

"Come on Old Man! Cant you give us a more enthralling and better mission? I would gladly do the Wave mission again than these idiotic missions." Naruto angrily shouts at the Hokage berating him for a better mission.

"Shut up." Kakashi wacks Naruto over the head with his Icha Icha book.

"OW! Sensei!"

"Naruto listen to your sensei. Your last C-rank mission was an A-rank in which if not for Kakashi's sharingan and your um secret you wouldn't have survived (Only team 7 and Hokage knew about Naruto's Kekkei touta) so I am trying to improve your teamwork." Hiruzen explains calmly.

"I don't care! Give me a challenging mission!" Naruto shouts.

"Alright!Alright! Alright! Fine. Kotetsu send in the visitor!" Hiruzen covers his ears as he finally gives in.

Kotetsu moves forward and opens the door from which a person who is wearing a hidden waterfall headband comes out of.

"Shibuki here is the new leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village. His parents recentky died in his travelling trip to the Land of Fire so he has asked for a C-rank mission to escort him back to the Hidden Waterfall and that is what you will be doing. You five will be meeting in the main gate at 7 o'clock in morning tomorrow packed with everything you need." Hiruzen quickly explains before taking out his Icha Icha after all the others leave. Perverted giggles could be heard thereafter.

 _The next day…_

"Hey guys let's go!" Naruto exclaims as he runs towards the gate only to be hit under the head by Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei and Shibuki-sama aren't here yet you baka!" Sakura shrieks.

"Oh."

After a few minutes Shibuki and kakashi arrive together. They quietly walk out of the village. On the way Naruto asks Shibuki a bunch of questions to Naruto "So you came here from the hidden Waterfall village?"

"Yes."

"So how's it like?"

"It's a good village. It's a pity it isn't a great village."

"So are there good ramen stands and restaurants over there?" This totally caught Shibuki off guard who was up until now giving emotionless answers.

"Why would you want to know that?" Shibuki asks curiously.

"Oh. So that I can eat till my fill before we return to the Hidden Leaf." Naruto replies back with a hungry expression on his face.

"wow. You must really like ramen." Shibuki says in wonder.

"You don't want the answer of that question." Sasuke says who had been quiet the whole trip.

"And why is that?"

"That dope can eat 20 bowls of ramen when he's _not_ hungry." Sasuke replies back with a smirk at Shibuki's shocked expression.

"well anyway we're almost there." Kakashi says in a monotone voice.

After 10 minutes team 7 and their escort reach a huge waterfall and according to Shibuki the largest in the Land of are about to enter the waterfall when two children come out of the waterfall. They see Shibuki and run towards him. "Shibuki-sama! Help us clean the trash along the banks of the Waterfall River."

" _I really don't want to do that. Hmm…. Maybe I should pin it to the Konoha shinobi. Yup that's what I will do."_ "Alright but I wont do it. Konoha shinobi I offer you a new misson. Clean the trash and your payment will be given to you all in check before you leave the village." Shibuki orders.

"Fine but the payment must be done." Kakashi grumbles about being given a lame ass mission.

After that Shibuki sits down and starts to snore as he drifts off to sleep. Kakashi leaves after a messenger hawk arrives bearing a note that called Kakashi back for a jonin meeting in Konoha. Unknown to team 7 and the new TakiKage four unknown figures slip through the an hour of intense grumbling Naruto and his team members finish the extra given mission. They wake Shibuki up and ask him to show them the way to the Village so that they can eat Lunch.

"No. Absolutely not." Shibuki replies much to Sakura and Naruto's shock.

"What do you mean no? We have been doing this intense work for your village and now we're hungry. Feeding us is the least you can do!" Naruto growls angrily.

"He means he doesn't want us to see how to enter the village." Sasuke groans as he's stomack growls for food.

"Yes. Now please leave." Shibuki says in a formal manner.

Bummed out team 7 turn to leave when they see a old woman slip through the waterfall into their side and of the kids cry "Mommy!" before running to help her.

"Excuse but what happened?" Naruto asks calmly.

"The village….the village it's under attack!" The woman cries out before falling unconscious. This makes Shibuki stands up immediately.

"even though I don't want you three coming into my village you three are the only assistance I have. Sakura. Was that your name? Go and take the kids and that old woman with you to the nearest town that is only 10 miles away from here. Sasuke! Naruto! You two are coming with me!" Shibuki orders with a worried expression about his village.

Sakura nods and picks up the kids and woman and starts to jumo from tree to tree. Unknown to the other three after Sakura is 3 miles away an unknown figure grabs and knocks Sakura out and captures her.

Shibuki, Sasuke and Naruto enter the waterfall. Inside is a huge cavern with many small caves. "So in which one do we go?" Naruto asks.

"The third from the right and do not tell anyone else about this way or else…" Shibuki threatens to which Sasuke simply ignores and Naruto growls.

They enter the cavern and walk for about half an hour. After that they hear voices of anger and battles raging on. The trio surge forward until the cavern opens up. They enter the Village hidden in the Waterfall otherwise known as Takigakure no Sato. Naruto and Sasuke simply gape at the village. "Where's the village?" Sasuke asks in annoyance. Here was a big lake with a huge tree with an opening and that was it. "We need to go inside the opening of the tree." Shibuki explains in hurry. They run towards the opening and enter it. The village looked pretty much like Konoha except for the cave ceilings and the holes in the ceilings from which sunlight came in. The village was in complete turmoil. Many houses were destroyed and many people both ninja and civilians were on the floor either dead or near death. The trio run towards the fighting sounds only to be intercepted. A fuma shuriken embeds itself in front of the trio.

Naruto looks up to see a person. Shibuki gasps so Naruto asks "Shibuki do you know who that guy is?"

"That person is Suien, a former jonin ninja of our village until he went rogue to become a missing-nin and he's I mean he was my teacher." Shibuki says still not able to believe his eyes.

"Rogue ninja huh?" Sasuke smirks.

"Ah yes I heard that you were coming back to the village with escorts, Shibuki. To think that your escorts were the Last Uchiha and the Last Stormcaller." Suien says with an amused expression.

"How the kami do you now about of Kekkei Touta?!" Naruto asks furiously.

"oh lets just say I know a lot of things." Suien replies back before surging forward with a burst speed. Before anyone could do anything Suien had gagged and tied Sasuke up.

"I don't care about the sharingan but I want to see the Stormcaller in action!" Suien says with a menacing look that meant he was serious.

" _Shit. In this case I need to use the Hero Water. But It killed dad…no matter that! I need to protect my village!"_ "Naruto stay here and try to stop him. I will go get the Hero Water." Shibuki orders before jumping from roof to roof towards the TakiKage residence.

"Okay I will handle this! Wait a minute….What the heck is a Heo Water?" Naruto shouts.

"Let me explain you fool since you're going to die anyway. Every 100 years the tree above us makes such a water that increases one's chakra tenfold making them stronger tenfold for a certain period of time only taking a year or two of the user's life as payment." Suien explains. "Now enough talk. Kirisame. Murasame. Hisame. To me." As he says that three Amen nin appear behind Suien.

"What do you need?"

"I need your assistance." Suien replies as one of them bring Sakura who is also gagged and tied up. He puts her next Sasuke.

"Wait. Sakura? You'll pay for that you bastards." Naruto shouts as he does some hand signs. " **Stormcaller art: Storming Stallion Jutsu!"** A huge storm starts to form in the village as a stallion entirely made out of that storm forms and runs towards the four missing ninja with full speed.

Suien manages to dodge it while it hits Murasame, Hisame and Kirisame. The latter three seem to be heavily injured through the first attack.

Naruto surges forward and throws 8 shurikens at Suien who blocks all of them with a kunai.

Suien throws hi kunai at Naruto who catches it and throws it back and suien in turn manages to dodge it.

"You're not bad kid. But I will show you what happens to kids who don't their place. **Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword Tornado of Water.** " Suien says as a sword made out of water appears in Suiens hand. He surges forward at Naruto who had brought out two kunai. They both clash with their weapons.

Naruto bends down and sweeps his feet to try and make Suien fall down who jumps to dodge the move. Tehn suien throws the water sword at Naruto who moves away only for the sword to change its trajectory and follow him. " _Shit. Its still following me. Gotta break it then."_ " **Wind Style: Great Brwakthrough!"** Naruto shouts as he uses one of the wind based jutsu's kakashi taught him. The wind breaks the sword upon contact.

Both ninja heaving look at each other. Both of them are about to do something as Shibuki arrives.

"Kirisame. Murasame. Hisame. Take care of Shibuki." Suien orders. The Ame trio who had now recovered ran forward towards the TakiKage. Shibuki quickly drinks the hero water and tucks the bottle in his shirt. Blue chakra start to seep out of Shibuki as he stops drinking. Shibuki then engages the three Ame shinobi in a fight.

After 15 minutes Suien could clearly see the fight was not going according to plan. Naruto was gainig on him and Shibuki had now defeated the three Amen ins. So he played his most desperate card. He motioned one of his men who brought a green haired lady who was struggling in her bonds.

Ahibuki realizing who the lady was screams "Fuua! What are you going to do with her?"

"I think you know." Suien replies back as he lifts the shirt of the lady. On her belly was a certain seal of sorts. "No. You wouldn't." Shibuki exclaims in shock.

"Yes I would. **Sealing Art: Five Needled Seal Release!"** Suien replies as he thrusts his hand on the seal. The woman screams as red chakra seep through her. Suien and his men including the Ame trio were too late. Shibuki picked up Sakura and jumped while Naruto picked up Sasuke and jumped. The red Chakra transformed killing everyone who was near it (Suien and his men including the Ame trio).

The chakra expanded until it resembled a blue, rhinoceros beetle with six of it's seven tails resembling green insect wings along with an actual seventh tail all growing from the end of it's abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. It's head is seemed to be covered in a human helmet like skull from inside where orange glow can be seen. It also has two pincers on two parts of the three parts of his head.

"The…The seven tails!" Shibuki exclaims in shock.

"One of the tailed beasts?" Naruto asks in equal fear.

"Yeah." Shibuki answers.

" **Ah at last I am free again! Hmmm what have we here I sense Kurama. I have not seen him or heard from him for 90 years since I heard that an Uchiha had taken control of him. Hm…ah he is sealed insde of you?"** The seven tails asks his question towards Naruto.

"Who who is Kurama?" Naruto asks back timidly.

" **Of course you would rather know him as The nine tails."** The seven tails responds back.

"How…how do you KNOW THAT?!" Naruto screams.

Shibuki turns over to see Naruto not believing his ears. Naruto was the Jinchriki of the Nine Tails? How could he not have known? He was a Kage shinobi after all.

"Naruto?" Shibuki and Sasuke and Sakura ask.

"It's true. I have the nine tails sealed inside me. But don't tell anyone. It's a SSS-rank secret in Konoha." Naruto says softly.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! So I will get a chance to defeat that selfish and idiotic fox! Now feel my wrath Fox!"** The seven tails says as he concentrates high level chakra taking the form of a ball in his mouth.

"That's a tailed beast bomb! We need to get away and quick!" Shibuki shouts so that the others understand. They nod but they are too late. The ball is expelled and it blasts. It destroys the eastern part of the village. All four of the shinobi are bleading terribly. "Shibuki!" A voice cries out. A girl with green hair who looked the age of eight appeared beside Shibuki. Fu. The girl shibuki considered to be a sister. And now her mother was the beast standing in front of them. "fu… I am so sorry."

"Don't worry if I cried mom's spirit would just come back and scold me for being a wimp." Fu says cheerfully.

"But fu…."

"And o yeah. I am ready to be the Jinchuriki." Fuu says proudly.

"Fu do you actually want that? The villagers will hate you. You know that."

"I don't care. That beast Is like a family member will be sealed only inside me." Fu says again.

"You've got guts I will give you that." Another voice says revealing to be Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"I know one or two sealing jutsus. I will use them and give the key to you." Naruto says in a stern tone.

"Fine but you would better not get in my way." Shibuki smirks.

"You would do well not to get in my way. Now girl, Fu was it? Stay here out of danger. When I seal the beast it will hurt like hell but you need to stand it." Fu nods his head.

"Alright. **Water Style; Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"** Shibuki shouts as a dragon made of water emerges and charges itself at seven tails. Naruto smirks as a storm start to begin. " **Stormcaller art: Storming Bullet of Triple Headed Dragons Jutsu!"** He cries as a triple headed dragon emerges from the storm and charges at seven tails. A voice to their right suddenly says " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** Don't you two dare leave me out of this!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries.

The three powerful jutsus collide with their intended target who staggers back. " **I see a Stormcaller eh? Interesting."** Seven tails says as he sends a wave of chakra at them. "Shibuki. Sasuke distract him." Naruto says as he disappears from view.

Shibuki and Sasuke continue to distract the beast. Some of the Jonin of the village come and help them too. After half an hour when Shibuki and Sasuke feel worn out suddenly the seven tails start to shout.

" **Get of me! Get the hell out of me!"** The seven tails shouts as Naruto appears in his head. Weaving some hand seals he says " **Sealing art: 7 elemental sealing Jutsu!"** He's hand glow blue as he touches the beast with that hand. Immediartely red chakra seep into his hand. Naruto jumps from the beast and runs towards Fu. "Get ready Fu." He warns as he slams his hand on her stomach.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The seven tails shouts as he is sucked into Fu who is now unconscious.

From the exhaustion of such a battle Naruto collapses and falls into unconsciousness.

 _In Naruto's mindscape…._

"Why am I a sewer?" Naruto asks himself as he walks towards a room. He see's a cage and moves towards it. Red chakra is emitted from the cage as it open's it eyes which is red and slitted. " **So the jailor has finally come to meet me."** It says.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks/shouts.

" **Why I thought you were more smart than that. I am the embodiment of chaos and Hatred. The Nine Tailed Fox!"** it proclaims.

"So you're the one who had me suffer my misery eh? Well fox you have been in my body for the past 12 years and you owe me rent. As payment heal me!" Naruto demands.

" **You even sound like her. Very well as a reward for making it this far I will heal you. But do not think this means we are friends…"**

 _In the real world…_

Naruto wakes up to find himself in the Takigakure no Sato hospital with kakashi near him. He eye smiles at Naruto and says proudly "Well it seems atleast two of my three students had the guts to take on a tailed beast and seal it."

After three days of recovery team 7 leave the village with Shibuki personally leading them outside.

"If you're ever in the Land of Waterfalls do come visit anytime." Shibuki offers.

"Alright. See ya Shibuki!" Naruto shouts with an amused voice as Naruto and the other members of team 7 return to konoha.

But in the distant trees…..

"So that is the stormcaller? He doesn't look like much but he will pose a problem for my plans. Well Naruto-kun you will be dead by the end of upcoming Chunin exams. Kukuukukukuku…"

End of Chapter.

 **So how did you guys like it? So I have a change of plans. I will upload one chapter for one fanfic per time like I uploaded this chapter next time I will upload a chapter fo the other fanfiction. So see you next time. Slurping off,**

 **Slurping milkshake.**


	3. Rogue ninja

**Naruto Fanfic: Stormcaller**

Chapter 3: Rogue Ninja.

It had been about two weeks since team 7's excursion to the hidden Waterfall village. Today Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze as well but only Naruto, Kakashi and Hiruzen knew about it) had been called for a council meeting because of him hiding his Stormcaller abilities. Little did Naruto knew that Sakura had blabbed about it to her mom Mebuki Haruno who was outraged that the 'demon' brat had a bloodline selection and had called the meeting.

Naruto woke up from his sleep and dressed himself. After eating breakfast he walked towards the council hall which was half an hour walk. When he reached the council hall everyone from the council was glaring at him (minus Hiruzen and Kakashi). "Naruto Uzumaki why are you 25 minutes late?" komura a village elder asks.

"Oh. I was lost in the road of life." Naruto answered back. The civilians were angry while the other shinobi all had amused expressions.

" _Woo hoo! Lord Jiraiya did you see that? Give him an Icha Icha book and the corruption will be complete!"_ Kakashi thought as his inner self was doing his happy dance.

"Hmph. Whatever. So Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you are here?" Koharu one of the other village elders asks.

"Well I supposedly hid my abilities as a stormcaller." Naruto replies back.

All the shinobi in the council were wearing intrigued faces. Stormcallers were once one of the most ninja races in the world. One well trained stormcaller was said to have the abilities to defeat a tailed beast.

"How can we be sure that you are not lying?" Koharu asks again.

"Well I could show you all a demonstration but not inside. Outside. The whole building would collapse if I did it inside here." Naruto smirks when he see's the outraged faces of the civilians.

"Hokage-sama I refuse to believe that the demon brat has a bloodline selection."

"Yes I do to. The demon child cannot have a bloodline selection or a bloodline trait itself."

"Will you guys shut up?" Naruto says annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHUT UP?! YOU SHUT UP SON OF A BITC-' Mebuki Haruno was about to say something very very very very bad about his mother whom Naruto knew was a very nice woman who cared for him even after he died. He would not let some civilian shout things like that. He instantly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Mebuki with a kunai near her throat. "You were about to say something, _bitch?_ Now I know from where Sakura got her Banshee screams. _"_

"Let go of her Naruto. I will assign a jounin to fight Naruto this afternoon in training ground 7 so that all of you can see his stormcaller abilities. This council meeting is now adjourned." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

 _Later in the afternoon…_

A lot of people had gathered at training ground 7 to watch the 'demon' brat put in his place. The whole council plus the rookie nine and 75% of the village was there.

"All of you present here. I am sure that you must have heard about Naruto Uzumaki's Stormcaller abilities. To demonstrate them I have a jounin who Is my son Asuma Sarutobi to fight him." Hiruzen announced with his chakra enhanced voice.

Asuma and Naruto dropped into the field both looking confident. "Well Naruto no personal feelings I know better and I know that you the jailor of the nine tails not the nine tails itself. But don't be too down when I destroy you in battle."

"Bring it on Asuma-sensei." Naruto excitedly says.

"Very well."

Asuma lunged forward and brought out multiple shuriken and infused them with his wind chakra. He threw them at Naruto who dodged them towards his right and did some handsigns. Everybody started to notice the storm clouds that were stating to gather. " **Stormcaller art: Storming Stallion.** " Naruto says as a huge stallion made of storm broke out of the clouds and galloped after asuma. Asuma tried to dodge it but he couldn't and got the full brunt of the attack.

"Well well Naruto that hurt." Asuma said as he clutched his shoulder which was hurting like hell.

" **Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"** Asuma said as he inhaled a large amount of air and launched it at Naruto.

Naruto simply dodged it and got in close towards Asuma. Seeing this asuma broght out his chakra knives and infused them with his wind chakra. Naruto willed the storm to converge at his body. He was trying out a new technique that was on the Stormcaller scroll that Hiruzen had given him. It was a S-rank jutsu that made him almost indestructible in taijutsu. Seeing that he was successful he shouted " **Stormcaller art: Stromcaller Titan Taijutsu."** Naruto proclaimed as everyone looked in shock. Naruto was completely made by the storm. His storm armour was in the color of black clouds with blue lightning crossing from time to time. Sasuke fuming with jealousy entered the field and said "Hey you dead last. Teach those Jutsus to me. You're a clan less nobody and you don't deserve it. I an elite Uchiha deserves it." He proclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sorry teme I couldn't even if I wanted to. This ability is a bloodline so yeah I couldn't do it unless you were related to me." Naruto informs Sasuke who fumes in anger.

"NARUTO-BAKA! Teach those jutsus to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

Then the whole crowd erupted supporting sakura (minus the few friends that Naruto had). They all demanded that Naruto teach Sasuke the last uchiha his techniques. Just then elders Komura and Koharu said something that stopped Naruto, Kakashi and Hiruzen in their tracks. "Naruto uzumaki we the village elders hereby banish you from Konohagakure no Sato."

"…..WHAT?!" Naruto screams.

"Yes you have grown too strong for our liking as you _were to be_ our weapon and therefore you have been banished."

"Wait. Koharu what do you think you're saying? You cant banish him without my approval and that is something I will not approve." Hiruzen Retorts with anger laced in his every word.

"We do not need your approval." A new voice came as a man with one eye, bandaged hand and a cane came into view. He gave a letter to hiruzen who read it with anger.

 _Lord Hokage,_

 _I the 8_ _th_ _fire daimyo of Hi no kuni (land of fire) hereby banish Naruto uzumaki from Konohagakure no Sato. He may remain within the confines of the land but he may not be within 25 miles of his former home. As you know Lord Hokage a daimyo's decision cannot be replaced or outvoted._

 _Fire Daimyo._

Danzo smirked as he saw the horrified expression of his old time rival. Of course with the sharingan that he had hidden underneath his bandages he had taken control of the Fire Daimyo's mind even though it took a fair amount of chakra.

Hiruzen crushed his hands and wept as tears started to appear on his face. Naruto rushed forward and kept his hand on his surrogate grandfather's face. "Jiji there is no need to cry. I will…..leave the village if the daimyo has ordered so." Naruto said quietly.

"But Naruto my boy…"

"And also we have something to tell all of you about October 10th 13 years ago." Komura's voice boomed throughout the area.

"Komura that is a SSS-rank secret by law you will not break-' Hiruzen was cut of by Komura's voice.

"The yondaime hokage did not kill the kyubii in fact bijuu cannot be killed as they are beings of pure chakra. Instead the yondaime sealed the beast into an infant. The infant is none other than Naruto uzumaki who standing here." Komura proclaimed. Immediately except in the faces of the village elders, hokage, jounin sensei's, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Hinata and Iruka every face showed fear or hate. Naruto who was now crying like hell ran away without saying anything.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen cried at the top of his voice.

"Stop hiruzen he didn't even say goodbye. That is showing how much of a demon he is turning out to be." Koharu said with glee

"STOP? DO YOU KNOW WHOSE SON IS HE?" Hiruzen shouted expelling all his killer intent which made every civilian pass out and all the others fall on their knees.

"Whose?" Danzo asks.

"YOU BLOODY FOOLS! YOU PEOPLE CANNOT EVEN SEE THE RESEMBLANC CANT YOU SEE THAT HE IS THE SON OF THE YONDAIME MINATO NAMIKAZE?"

"Lord hokage there is no such evidence that the yondaime had married and had a son and we refuse to believe it."

"WRONG! The yondaime married in secret with Kushina Uzumaki and had a child who was Naruto. I can even show you their marriage certificate and birth certificate." As hiruzen said this the whole village paled.

"We must get him back."

"Yes we must get Namikaze-sama back."

"SAMA? Don't give me that crap! He's already left the village I can sense his chakra out in the forests already!" Hiruzen says as he breakes down crying.

The village elders were to say very surprised would be an understatement.

"NO HOKAGE-SAMA! NARUTO BAKA CANNOT BE THE SON OF THE YONDAIME!" Sakura screaches.

"Hmph he probably just made that up to the sandaime so that he can look more superior." Sasuke says.

Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke were both hit in the neck by their sensei who said "Don't EVER talk about my sensei's son like THAT!" Kakashi says with every voice laced with hatred. "If you two students weren't my responsibility I would myself desert the village that has banished their village's hero's son!"

" _When in the world did a simple sparring session turn into a banishment routine?"_ Asuma thought as he just stood there in the battlefield with his jaw hanging.

…..

 _With Naruto…_

Naruto could not believe it. After all his parents and he had done for the village he had been banished. Banished. Naruto had packed his bags with the view belongings he had along with his father's Stormcaller and Hiraishin and Rasengan scrolls along with his mother's Fuinjutsu and kenjutsu scrolls along with a scroll that contained the hiraishin kunai's of his father and his mother's famous sword _the red slicer._

He had taken on a tailed beast! The third strongest of them all no less! He had been named the hero of the Wave! But that was not enough to get acknowledged by his village. Maybe being hokage was just a dream after all. After thinking about that a new fire erupted in his veins. " _no. I will be acknowledged. By Konoha and not another village. I will return back to show those idiotic villagers how much of a big mistake that they have committed. And I will become Hokage! No matter what happens!"_

And with that Naruto started to leap from tree to tree towards no where in particular deciding to go wherever the flow wanted him to go. Unknown to him a certain toad sage with white hair was following him.

 _In an unknown hideout….._

"Pain-sama it seems that the kyubii jinchuriki has been banished from Konoha supposedly because he had grown too much powerful for them to contain."

"It is to be expected. Many of the village wish to keep their human sacrifices close towards them and under their control. Even though he is an enemy I cant but feel sorry for the child to endure such things. Then again without experiencing true pain he cannot call himself shinobi." A dark figure who was now identified as Pain said as he's purple rippled eyes furrowed. "Where is he heading towards to?"

"He does not seem to have a particular destination in mind but **he is heading towards Kaze no kuni (wind country) in the direction of Sunagakure no Sato."**

"Very well do not engage him in battle but give me monthly reports of his doings."

"Very well **Pain-sama."**

END OF CHAPTER

Well there's the end of chapter 3 and let me tell you the other upcoming chapters will be very very interesting. I think the titles itself should get you interested.

Chapter 4: The battle between Yondaime kazekage and The Nidaime Yellow Flash

Chapter 5: Mifune-sensei!

Chapter 6: The End of the Kiri Bloodline Purge.


	4. The Yondaime Kazekage vs Naruto!

**Naruto Fanfic: Stormcaller**

Chapter 4: The Yondaime Kazekage vs the Nidaime Yellow Flash

It had been two days since Naruto had been banished. He had leaped from tree to tree and reached the river country. From there he headed towards the desert which marked the start of the wind country (Kaze no Kuni).

On the way while taking breaks Naruto would practice some jutsus and other techniques from his parents scroll. The fuinjutsu came easily to Naruto and he had learnt the rasengan till its 3rd step. Unknown to him the toad sage with white hair was still following him for unknown reasons. It took Naruto another few hours when he saw a huge sandstone wall in the distance. Naruto figured it was Sunakagure no Sato. He would rest up and freshen up for two or three days there, he decided.

He reached the gates where he was halted by the Suna Anbu who said that he needed to show his papers and passport before getting in. Naruto showed them his papers.

"Alright the papers are in order. Since you were banished from Konoha there is no need for a passport. Welcome and enjoy your stay in Sunakagure no Sato." The suna anbu who had a tanuki mask said.

Naruto stepped into the hidden village of the wind country and looked for a decent hotel to stay inn. After he found one he went outside towards the training grounds and practiced the uzumaki clan's whirlpool style taijutsu. It was a taijutsu style that relied on precise strikes and confusing the opponent. It could be used after a reaction or o invoke a reaction.

Unbeknownst to Naruto the Yondaime Kazekage was walking by with his councilors. Recognizing the kazekage from the text books Naruto ran up to meet him. He was very enthusiastic until he heard what the were talking about.

"Kazekage-sama do you think it was wise to agree with Orochimaru's plan? He could backstab us for all we know." One of the councilors shared his view with the Kazekage.

"Yes I agree with councilor Akio Rasa-sama." Another one said.

"Yes I know the risks but the kaze daimyo has been cutting our funds and all the missions that we should be receiving are going to konoha. Therefore we must attack Konoha with Orochimaru and his Oto lackeys and loot some of the wealth of the village and show the daimyo that we need the funds that he has taken." The kazekage named Rasa replied back.

"Very well then but we will have anbu assigned with you at all times Kazekage-dono."

"Fine." Rasa agreed.

-Rasa's pov-

Rasa was having a huge headache. He knew Orochimaru would backstab him and suna when the timing was convenient for him but the village needed the funds. So he needed to attack konoha with Oto and receive funds. He had just agreed to have anbu assigned with him when a voice behind him and the cou1ncilors suddenly said "Fine? I wont let you attack my village just like that !"

Rasa cursed. He knew he should have discussed this in the council room! Sighing he turned his head to see a young child of 12 years maybe with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at him and the councilors. "Who are you kid? You imply you are from konoha but you do not have a konoha headband. Who are your parents? I should warn them that you are having sake at such a yound age."

"I am not drunk. I was a former konoha shinobi but that doesn't matter. I still think of it as my village. And I will not allow some other village to attack my village!" The blonde responded.

" _Banished? So he's the kyubii's jinchuriki and the last stormcaller as my spies say. Hmm…he might be a problem…."_ "Banished you say why don't you become a shinobi of suna, hm boy?"

"No I would never do that."

" _Despite being betrayed by his village he still hasn't given up on it he has some guts I will give him that. But still either way I don't care."_ "Look kid I really don't care what you say but I am going through with my plans. So see ya never." Rasa replied as he and the other councilors shunshined away.

-end of Rasa's pov-

Naruto was seething in rage. But that did not help things. So deciding he would warn his former village later he went to his hotel and went to sleep after having a delicious dinner. Around 11pm to 12am a large roar shook the whole building waking Naruto up.

" _What in the world was that?!"_ Naruto thought as he woke up and wore his clothes. He sealed all of his belongings in a scroll and stored it away in his pouch. He ran outside to find people screaming.

"It's the Shukaku!"

"Oh no it's the Ichibi no Tanuki! Get out of here!"

Naruto registered the use of the word 'ichibi' and looked frantically at the direction from where another roar came. There stood a large tanuki with one tail with sand and weird black markings on his body. It started to attack the village when a lone shinobi came out and challenged him. It was the kazekage.

" **Magnet style: Golden dust wave!"** He roared as golden sand rose up and formed a wave and hit the ichibi.

It roared in defiance and shouted " **Die Kazekage! Who do you think you are attacking me the ichibi no Tanuki Shukaku! You will pay!** **Bijuudama!"** A ball of energy and chakra formed in its mouth and fired it at the Kazekage. Rasa simply shunshined away to dodge the attack but it destroyed one fourth of the village.

" **It seems Shukaku is still weak in his bijuudama."** The kyubbi said in his mind.

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted at the nine tails as he jumped towards to assist the Kazekage.

The kazekage currently was being pushed by the ichibi. He needed to defeat Shukaku without harming his son. He used his golden sand to negate Shukaku's sand but Shukaku then simply used wind and earth element manipulation to counter Rasa's own. A storm was gathering for some reason and it was surprising as it rarely ever rained in suna. Then suddenly a familiar voice out of nowhere shouted "Come at me Ichibi! **Stormcaller Art: Storm Dragon Bullet!"** A dragon made of the storm leapt out the storm and hit Shukaku who was immediately electrified and crushed by the power. He staggered backwards. Rasa turned around to see the blonde kid from before.

"Kid! What are you doing here?" He shouted

"I'm helping you defeat this ass right here. Since it appeared out of nowhere I'm guessing it took over it's jinchuriki." Naruto replied.

"Yes and the jinchuriki is my son! Don't kill him!" Rasa shouted informing Naruto.

" **A stormcaller? I thought the yondaime hokage was the last one! And he seems to have that wretched fox inside him as well! This complicates things. But doesn't matter! I will kill him and the Kyubii too!"** Shukaku roared.

"You can try! **Stormcaller Art: Giant Storm Tiger."** Naruto shouted as a giant tiger the size of Shukaku leaped out of the storm and set itself on Shukaku.

Naruto dropped on his knees as the jutsu he just used took a lot of chakra to use even by his standards. I mean a technique that could match a bijuu should shouldn't it?

Rasa ran and checked Naruto unable to believe he still had above half chakra still left. He tried to help him up when Naruto slapped the hand away in a polite manner and asked "What, what is his name?"

"His name…his name is Gaara." Rasa replied back understanding why Naruto wanted to know his name.

"He, he was probably treated like me. The villagers must have hated him. The children must have despised and hurt him. He must have had assassination attempts thrown at him and he must have also been beaten up. Now from what you say he only fights for himself. I will not allow that. I almost fell where he is now but my friends (minus the other members of team 7) saved me. I will save him too." Rasa was shocked at Naruto's outburst. Naruto stood up and looked at him. Over the days his hair had grown down (like minatos) and his whiskers were barely seen. He looked exactly Minato.

" _He looks so much like the Yondaime Hokage. Could he be 'their' son?"_ Rasa thought shocked at Naruto's appearance.

Naruto channeled his chakra at his feet and ran at insane speeds. He watched as his storm tiger and the ichibi were fighting in equal grounds. Naruto started to do 76 handsigns to use the fifth strongest Stormcaller art jutsu. The one and only **Stormcaller Bomb.** After a minute or so he finished the hand signs and and brought his hands almost together. Storm energy started to gather at the middle of the point and it slowly started to grow bigger and bigger until Naruto took it to one of his hands and brought it upwards like he did with his rasengan until expanded to the size of a bijuudama. He threw it at Shukaku.

The next thing that happened clearly stunned all the jonins, chunins and the Kazekage of Suna. The ball expanded and exploded in Shukaku's face. Shukaku roared in pain as he fell down on the ground. Naruto ran forward despite his exhaustion and slapped Gaara who was asleep on the head of Shukaku waking him up and dispelling the ichibi.

Gaara scowled at being woken up and shouted "WHO ARE YOU? YOU DEFEATED MOTHER! I WILL KILL YOU AND PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"

Despite what gaara said he fell face first in the ground trying to move. Naruto extended a hand said "I know how it feels. It pains you doesn't it, Gaara?"

"How could you know? I have a bijuu sealed into me so that the village could use me! How could you know about the pain I have felt, huh!" Gaara screamed.

"I know gaara, I have the kitsune no kyubii sealed into me like you have the ichibii no tanuki inside of you." Naruto said with a sorrowful voice.

" _His eyes, he's telling the truth. Could he be my first..?"_ "Arrghh!" Gaara groaned in pain. Naruto again extended his hand and this time Gaara took it. "Friends?" Naruto asked. "Friends." Gaara confirmed.

Rasa who had seen the whole scene unfold was astounded. Gaara had finally resolved his issues. And that was due to this young remarkable ninja who was probably the yondaime hokage's son. " _Those konoha people must have been crazy to banish this kid."_ Was all he thought.

Rasa came over and steeld his decision. "Hey kid nice job. What's your name?"

"Kazekage-sama my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." His surname pretty much confirmed Rasa's suspicions. But that was for later.

"I want to make a deal with you Naruto. You and I will have a fight. If I win I proceed in my plans to invade Konoha but if I lose I will cancel the invasion from my side. You will have one month to prepare." Rasa offered.

Naruto accepted. With this he could have an excuse to learn his father's prized jutsu the hiraishin. He was walking back to his hotel which fortunately wasn't decimated when he was confronted by a white haired green and red robe wearing old guy. He had a big scroll on his back.

"You had to take up that offer didn't you?" The stranger asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked back.

"I am Jiraiya of the three legendary Sannin. I also am the holder of the toad contract. And I was the teacher of our village's yondaime. I am also your…..godfather." He finished.

Naruto was shocked. His shock quickly turned into anger as he started to scream. "Where were you! Do you know how much I have suffered! I should castrate you right now!"

"*sigh* I wanted to Naruto I fought with Sarutobi-sensei a lot to get you to come with me but he wanted you live and interact with kids your age. I had a spy network to manage. Besides I did send you gifts from time to time. I was the one who gave you your wallet and pajamas anonymously."

"That was you?"

"Yes. When I heard from Sarutobi-sensei that you were banished I came straight away deciding that I would train you. So you want to take up the offer?" Jiraiya asked hoping his godson would agree to his offer. He would repay his debts to his godson as he felt ashamed of his absence from Naruto's life.

"Fine. I want you to help me complete the rasengan, teach me the summoning jutsu with me signing the toad contract and help me learn the hiraishin." Naruto demanded.

"He he kid I was going to teach you all those jutsus already. You really are my godson. I will have extra 200 tri pronged kunai that your father ordered in 3 weeks. So lets get started from tommrow. Meet me at training ground 3." Jiraiya smirked.

 _One month later…_

Naruto and Jiraiya had trained their asses of in that one month. In two days Naruto got down the rasengan as he was already in its last stage. I took another five days for Naruto to learn the summoning jutsu and get approved by the toads after he signed the toad contract. And to Jiraiya's shock and pride Naruto learned his father's signature jutsu, the hiraishin.

Over the month Naruto had found out that Jiraiya was a pervert and had started to call him 'ero-sennin'. Naruto with learning three new powerful jutsus had also built his physical strength to make himself physically strong as well. Jiraiya had taught him how to make strategies and cause deception in the battle. Over the days Naruto and Gaara had become very good friends. Naruto had also become good friends with Gaara's sister and brother, Kankuro and Temari.

The day had arrived. The whole village of Sunagakure no Sato was shaking with anticipation. It wasn't everyday there was someone who could stand against the Kazekage unless they were a member of the 10 shinobi of the Desert, an elite group of ninja's of suna who were all on kage level. All of suna had arrived at training ground 9 to see the match.

"Well Naruto I hope you're ready to face me. You remember the deal correct?" Rasa asked.

"Yes I do and I will prove my strength today as I will today defeat a kage, Dattebayo!" Naruto enthusiastically replied.

Rasa simply smiled at the child's antics and explained a few rules. He would determine himself or Naruto lost according to how they fight and there would be no intentional maiming. And with that they started.

Rasa simply stood there waiting for Naruto to make his move. Naruto did they same. Tired of waiting Rasa moved his hands into hand signs and said " **Magnet style: Golden Sand Wave!"**

A huge wave of golden sand appeared and lunged at Naruto who went through a barrage of hand signs and said " **Lightning Style: Lightning Cackle!"** Naruto made the snake seal from which a cackling sound was heard and Lightning sprayed out in wave holding back the golden sand wave. A storm was gathering from Naruto's will.

Suddenly Rasa appeared behind Naruto and did a roundhouse kick only to be blocked. Naruto had to admit without the kyubii's chakra in his veins he would not have been able to stop the kick. He flipped over causing Rasa to fall down. Naruto struck him only for Rasa to turn into golden sand.

"A clone? Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he blocked a kick that came from the real Rasa. Rasa jumped back and said " **Magnet Style: Golden Sand Pyramid."** A huge amount of golden sand sped towards Naruto who took out eight tri pronged kunai and threw them at different directions. When the sand came in close he disappeared in a _yellow_ flash.

Rasa and the audience minus Jiraiya were stunned. This kid had been able to recreate the yondaime Hokage's jutsu. He was just full of surprises.

"Well Naruto-kun that was very impressive. To think that you would be able to use that jutsu. But do not rely on that jutsu alone. For I am going to show you why I am the Yondaime Kazekage." Rasa said as multiple golden sand came up and went front and tried to catch Naruto. Naruto simply disappeared in yellow flashes all around the field where he's kunai were.

He then appeared in his right hook and tried to hit Rasa. That was his mistake. The golden sand caught him and started to squeeze him. Blood spurted from his mouth. " _Oh shit… I was careless!"_

Rasa was disappointed to say the least. He had expected more from Naruto. Yes he had survived 20 minutes but still. The golden sand squeezed Naruto more who screamed in agony.

Then Naruto felt chakra going to his eyes. Just then his eyes turned from azure blue to bright purple. It had a vortex like design in middle of it. The world slowed down.

" _It couldn't be! I thought since Naruto had awakened the Stormcaller ability it would be impossible for his body to handle to bloodline limits. But but….he awakened his mother's bloodline. The only dojutsu that can make itself on par with the Rinnegan. It's the Temporal Eye otherwise known as Jikantekigan." Jiraiya thought in awe._

Naruto not knowing how the time had slowed itself used this opportunity to free himself from the golden sand and hit Rasa with a rasengan. Time resumed itself normally and Rasa fell down to the ground.

"Naruto *Cough* you win, I lose." Rasa said as he slowly tried to stand up. "But what happened to your eye?"

"I don't know either."

" **Hmph! It's your mother's bloodline you fool."** The kyubii said.

"He ero-sennin is this my mother's bloodline cause the kyubii just said so." Naruto asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya twitched at his nickname before explaining. "Yes it is. It s the Uzumaki bloodline dojutsu that makes the byakugan and sharingan look like welps. It's name is the Temporal eye or the Jikantekigan. It has three main abilities from what kushina told me. I allowed me to hlp her train with it and I guess I could do it for you as well. It has three main abilities.

It can see the life force and chakra of a person and even drain them of their life force and chakra to make it your own. You will learn the jutsus that the victim knew excluding Kekkei genkai.

You will be able to manipulate time to make it slow down, stop entirely, rewind itself and create loops as well. In its most mastered form you can go back 5 minutes into the past or go 5 minutes further into the future. What you did back there was slow time down.

Lastly we have the space manipulation. Putting it bluntly with it you can displace space from one place to another. You can also create a whole new space just by thinking about it."

After Jiraiya explained the abilities of the Jikantekigan Naruto was jumping in joy. "Now I have two bloodlines woo! Take that Sasuke-teme! Now I will be stronger than ever! But hey wait how do I deactivate the jikantekigan?"

"Just remove the chakra in your eyes."

After that Naruto did so and saw his eyes return back to normal. Later after they had rested and got a lot of congratulations from the sand trio Naruto and Rasa discussed about their deal. Naruto had an idea.

"Kazekage-sama why don't you turn on Oto and Orochimaru on the invasion? With the help of the sand shinobi helping konoha they are bound to defend their home. But be on your guard Orochimaru may attempt to kill you on your way to the Chunin Exams as you say." Naruto explained his plan.

"You're right. That's a good plan. Very well a deal's a deal. I will do it. And from now onwards you are welcome in Sunagakure no Sato anytime. I the Yondaime Kazekage allow it!" Rasa agreed.

So after deciding to leave Sunagakure for further training Naruto and Jiraiya left the village after their goodbyes.

 _In Konoha…_

In konoha the news of Naruto defeating the Ichibi no Tanuki was spreading like wildfire. The civilians couldn't believe the news and were mass protesting. Sasuke became jealous and had started to train even harder. Hiruzen himself was proud of his surrogate grandson while the elders were fuming over their mistake of banishing him and by law I had to be 6 months before any banished person could be brought back by the village.

After a lot of protesting the civilian council finally decided to act. They called a meeting with the shinobi council and the hokage and his advisors.

"What is the meaning of this council?" Hiruzen asked annoyed.

"The demon brat has defeated the Ichibi no Tanuki in Sunagakure no Sato! He has become very strong! We demand that Sunagakure send him back to us so that we can use his bloodline to breed a whole army of stormcallers!" Mebuki Haruno screeched promptly hurting the Shinobi's ears.

"First off the idea is too disgusting. Second the laws says that anyone banished cannot be recalled before 6 months so that is invalid ." Hiruzen replied.

"But Hokage-sama surely you can-"

"I can't and that is a law made by Tobirama-sensei so I cannot go against it."

Just then an anbu arrived on the scene and said "Hokage-sama Councilors, and elders we have received news that Naruto-san has defeated the yondaime kazekage in a friendly duel by using the hiraishin."

An instant uproar came about. They all knew that Naruto was the son of the yondaime hokage but the demon brat defeating a kage was unacceptable. Hiruzen however swelled with pride. Noticing that the anbu had not left asked "Well skull do you have more news?"

"Yes I do. It seems that Jiraiya-sama trained Naruto-san and um….well Naruto has also awakened the Temporal eye or Jikantekigan of the Uzumaki clan." Skull reported.

More outburst followed. However Hiruzen was thinking how Naruto could have two bloodlines as it was physically impossible. Just then the answer struck him. " _Of course! The kyubii's chakra and body enhancing abilities! Well if this goes on young Naruto-kun will be the most feared shinobi in his age. Good job Naruto-kun I am proud to say I am your surrogate grandfather."_

"Hakage-sama it is impossible! He should not have two bloodlines! It should be impossible!"

"Yes the demon brat annot have two bloodlines!"

"SILENCE! I see no reason whatsoever on what the heck this meeting was all about! You all are dismissed!" Hiruzen roared scarring the civilians.

" _Minato…..Kushina you would be so proud of your son right now…"_

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Mifune-sensei

**Naruto Fanfic: Stormcaller**

Chapter 5: Tetsu no Kuni and Mifune-Sensei

It had been a week since Naruto had won the battle with the yondaime Kazekage. Naruto had left Suna after saying his goodbyes to all of his friends. Now he was heading towards to Tetsu no kuni with Jiraiya to ask some of the Samurais to help him train him with his kenjutsu.

According to Jiraiya there was a old friend of Naruto's mother who was the leader of Tetsu no kuni's Samurais. His name was Mifune. After some travelling Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at Tetsu no Kuni's famous Samurai Village.

After finding a hotel in which they could stay in Jiraiya left Naruto to find Mifune while Naruto just kind of hung out.

After an hour of hanging out in the streets and meeting some very very intimidating Samurai Naruto wandered towards the outskirts of the village. Over there Naruto was simply looking at the majestic natural beauty of the snow that constantly fell to the earth in Tetsu no kuni when he heard a scream that came from outside the walls.

" _What the hell was that?"_ Naruto thought as he jumped towards the source of the sound.

About five minutes later Naruto saw 4 Oto(sound) shinobi ganging up on a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Wha….what do..do you people want….want?" The girl asked fearfully.

"Oh nothing at all we just need a human test subject for our experiments and you're the one that our leader has asked for." One of them replied back.

Seeing this as the opportunity to get in Naruto asked "And who might your leader be?"

The Oto shinobi looked around until one of them saw Naruto and showed his friends where he was.

"What do you want brat?"

"Just get out of here so that we can finish our job gaki!"

Naruto didn't reply but just stood there looking and studying his enemies. They were mostly tokubetsu jonin it seemed so Naruto wouldn't have to much trouble fighting them. One of the Oto shinobi tired of waiting lunged at Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Naruto unsheathed his mother's sword and used one of his basic katas training to deflect the strike.

The ninja in the back jumped back and ran through some hand seals. When he was done he shouted " **Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"** Electricity ran through the ground but Naruto simply substituted himself with one of the Oto ninjas who dropped dead after the attack hit him.

"Grrr…you'll pay for killing Kono like that!"

"Yeah!"

The three remaining Oto ninjas then again ran through a bunch of hand signs before one of them threw a water bottle on the ground and splashed the ground with water.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!"**

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Bullet!"**

" **Wind Style: Wind Dragon Bullet!"**

Then they all together said " **Combination Jutsu: Water Wind Lightning Dragon Bullet!"**

The three dragons then joined to become one dragon and attacked Naruto. But since those were the elements that made up his stormcaller ability the dragon couldn't do anything. Naruto then went through some hand signs and said " **Stormcaller Art: Storming Stallion!"**

With that the storm power in the combined dragon slowly turned into a stallion and attacked the Oto ninjas instantly electrifying and tearing them apart.

After that Naruto slowly made his way towards the lady and helped her up. Then he asked "Why were those Oto ninja after you milady?"

The lady was still in shock that a child had beaten those 4 shinobi who seemed to be very strong but she nevertheless answered back. "Yes…..yes I think I know."

"So what is it?"

What she was going to say was confidential to all but other Samurai. She thought of this for some time. The young man had saved her so he was trustworthy she decided. "It's my kekkei genkai…..the Burakku chakra or otherwise known as Black Chakra. It enhances our speed and strength a thousand fold and also increases our chakra for some time. When it is exerted I takes the color of black and thus its name."

"Oh ok. So lets go." Naruto replied back and the two walked towards the Samurai village.

Just then in a flash a person appeared in front of him. He had long grey hair that almost reached his waist with a bandage around his forehead. He had black eyes with some wrinkles. He also had a goatee and a moustache.

"Are you the one who saved my daughter?" He asked.

"If you mean this lovely lady behind me then yes I suppose I am." Naruto replied back calmly.

"Then I thank you for saving my daughter Hitomi. If she is gone my life would have ended and for that I thank you. My name is Mifune, the leader of the Samurais of Tetsu no Kuni. And what may be your name?" Mifune asked politely

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the last Stormcaller and I am here to be your apprentice in kenjutsu." Naruto introduced himself.

"So you're the youngster Jiraiya-sama wanted me train in kenjutsu? Eh you don't look like you're bad so I guess I will take you in. how much do you know in kenjutsu?" Mifune asked.

Naruto unsheathed his blade and showed it to Mifune who gasped at the sight of it. It had been 14 years since he had last seen it.

"The Red…Slicer?" He asked.

"Yes its my mother's sword. And in my skills well I know the normal katas which can be used to defend myself and attack my opponents though in a normal way." Naruto replied.

"Ok then I will teach you the Heavenly sword style. It's the strongest sword style that only the Uzumakis and I can use. So I guess its about time it was passed to you. Now lets go to my home."

Then Mifune and Hitomi led Naruto to their home (read: mansion) where Jiraiya was talking to Mifune's wife, Shurui who was very kind and considerate.

After eating dinner there Mifune allowed Naruto to stay in his house while Jiraiya left for an one and a half month trip for his spy network. The next day Naruto and Mifune began training.

"First I will tell you what the Heavenly sword technique is all about. It isn't about brute strength but it is about speed and precision. The speed makes your attacks hit in an instant making it look like a divine strike and with precision the attack is always deadly. But there is a twist when you master this technique and the Uzumakis only knew why that phenomenon happens."

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The thing is when you master this technique your chakra wont be blue anymore but it will turn golden making your chakra more potent and more dangerous to your enemies." Mifune explained.

After the explanation the two starting to train. Mifune used his his first week of training to make Naruto's speed to make it in par with his own. Using Naruto's shadow clones it was kind of easy. Now Naruto was easily on par with Mifune in speed and could just use half of his speed to look like a complete blur.

After that Mifune started to make Naruto learn the basic Heavenly sword technique katas. In another week Naruto had it down. Mifune then gave Naruto a scroll on the Heavenly sword techniques. Naruto had learnt the Ghost strike, the divine cut, the divine judgment and the Ethereal blade which was one among the strongest techniques in the Heavenly sword techniques. And true to Mifune's word Naruto's chakra changed from blue to gold. After that Mifune decided to teach Naruto the Heavenly Sword technique's most devastating and strongest attack, the God's Hand. A single slash of this technique could destroy mountain ranges.

After some practice Naruto was still having hard times with it.

"Come on! This is so frustrating!" Naruto growled as he practiced more and more.

He slowly started to progress but still. It was until another week that Naruto finally mastered the God's hand technique.

After that Mifune then decided to take Naruto to the ending stages of his Kenjutsu training.

"Naruto if you ever want to be called a true sword master you must be able to use Shikai and Bankai (AN-Bleach alert!)."

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"you see every chakra metal sword has a soul and a name. Shikai and Bankai are techniques associated with your sword with bankai being the strongest. You can easily gain access to shikai the moment you learn and interact with your sword but for bankai…you need to fight your sword in your mindscape and when he or she thinks you are worthy of it they will bestow it upon you." Mifune explained.

"Really? What's your sword's name Mifune-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"He's name is Zabimaru."

"Alright! So is there anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. In shikai your swords appearance also changes for some period of time. Now to interact with your sword…start meditating." Mifune ordered.

Naruto nodded and sat in a lotus position with the sword in his lap. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. But he wasn't in the place where he met the Kyubi. There were high buildings that could be found in cities and other places with him floating.

"So you've finally come eh?" An unfamiliar voice said.

He turned around to see someone he had not seen before. He appeared as a tall, lean-built and stoic man. He had pale skin with high cheek bones and long ragged black hair with brown attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned colar and cuffs, black oants, low heeled boots and a long amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flared out ragged ends. He wore a brown tinted, semi transparent wrap around glasses.

"Are you the soul of my sword?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes I am." Was the monotone reply.

"So you are the sword…so what's your name?" Naruto asks again.

"You have a good heart and so I will tell you my name and my shikai. My name…..is Zangetsu. I fell to this earth as a chakra metal from the moon and was found and crafted into a sword by an Uzumaki who found me. He later became the first Uzukage. And as for my shikai…..it's name is Getsuga Tensho the piercer of Heaven. It is a mass of chakra amassed in me that is suddenly released in a certain direction with a swing…..Now wake up and call out MY NAME!" Zangetsu roared which caused Naruto to wake up and amass chakra in the sword now named as Zangetsu. He swung it and released the chakra and yelled " Let's go! ZANGETSU! **Shikai: Getsuga Tensho!"** The wave of golden chakra totally annihilated verything in its path piercing everything.

Suddenly as Naruto started to pant clapping was heard. Mifune stepped out into the clearing with a proud expression on his face. "I was the only person in Tetsu no Kuni to be able to use bankai and shikai with my sword. It seems we have another one."

"Thanks Mifune-sensei but the shikai's credit goes to Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu,eh? So that' your sword's name. Now for this week we will train you to practice using your shikai and oh, look at your sword." Mifune ordered. Naruto nodded and looked at his sword surprised.

Now instead of his normal sized sword was a massive sword with a butcher knife like shape with bandages around it's hilt. What was surprising was that it didn't even feel a bit heavy.

"Don't worry the appearance will shift back to normal after an hour or so. Now lets train!"

…

 _In Otogakure no Sato….._

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure you want to attack the Samurai village of Tetsu no Kuni?" A kneeling figure asked.

"Yes Kabuto. It will be very beneficial. From it I can gain a lot of money as our economy is failing and also I can gain wonderful test subjects." Orochimaru a pale snake-like guy replied with malice in his every words.

"Very well Orochimaru-sama, how many warriors shall I take with me?"

"Take about 750 ninjas as those Samurais wont be pushovers."

"Very well."

…..

 _With Naruto…_

It had been a week since Naruto met Zangetsu and the day had come when Naruto would battle Zangetsu for the Bankai.

After meditating Naruto again entered his sword's mindscape.

"So you've come for the Bankai…." Zangetsu started.

"Yes I have Zangetsu. Now lets fight." Naruto said as he hefted his sword.

"Yes, let us….." Zangetsu then hefted his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto then blocked the attack and and parried along with Zangetsu. When Naruto looked into the face of Zangetsu Naruto became shocked. It was downcast and ….angry at himself.

Sighing Zangetsu deflected him and and started jabbing at Naruto.

This went on and on for another 15 minutes. Every single wound Naruto received naruto's real body in the outer world received it as well.

" _He looks so tired, downcast and angry at himself…but why?"_ Naruto thought to himself seeing as this was getting nowhere. Then it him. Naruto smiled and did nothing as Zangestu charged forward and let his sword pierce his heart.

 _Meanwhile in the outer world…_

Mifune, after leaving Naruto to his training 10 kilometers away from the village Mifune came back. After an hour a huge explosion rocked the area. A Samurai hurriedly came into his room and explained the situation to him "Mifune-sama! Oto shinobi have attacked the village!"

Mifune cursed. "Fine I will join the fray. Make this an emergency level 4 case."

Mifune then ran to the battle field and joined the fray where his loyal Samurais where defending the village with all their might.

But still the quantity of the Shinobi outranked them and they surged forward. When one of them came at Mifune who had his back turned at the moment and only saw the attack at the last moment, the attack was deflected.

"So why is Oto shinobi attacking Tetsu no Kuni?" A familiar voice asked.

Mifune turned around to see Naruto with his Shikai blade. With renewed power Mifune and Naruto fought with the remaining 200 Oto shinobi. After some time Naruto was surrounded and one of the Oto shinobi laughed "Now watcha gonna do gaki?"

Naruto smirked. It ws time to reveal his trump card. Naruto held his sword and said. "It's about time we showed them their place, don't you agree Zangetsu?"

Suddenly a huge amount of golden chakra surged forth from Naruto forming a pillar of it that reached the skies. " **Bankai: Gekko Shi No Irumineshon** (Moonlight Illumination of Death)." Suddenly a huge blinding light came from Zangetsu and killed all the 110 ninjas that had surrounded Naruto. Naruto looked over to see that Mifune had killed all the remaining ninjas and none of them were alive now. Mifune turned and gave Naruto one of his rare proud smiles.

The Oto shinobi were massacred.

Just then a red blur appeared and revealed him to Jiraiya who scratched his head and asked "Did I miss something?"

…..

 _In Otogakure no Sato…._

"So the attack failed?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. It seems the yondaime hokage's brat defeated 200 of them and killed the rest of them with….with *gulp*.."

"What Kabuto I am very angry right now do not make me strike you down right now." Orochimaru growled.

"He defeated them with…..bankai." Kabuto finished.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. Then narrowed. "Put that brat in the bingo book as a S-rank ninja. Kukukuku….if the fact that kyubi weren't inside of him, I would take young Naruto-kun as my next body but oh well, Sasuke-kun will do just fine….."

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry guys I haven't uploaded recently school had me tied for some time so sorry! And pls review!


	6. End of the Kiri Bloodline Purge

**Naruto Fanfic: Stormcaller**

Chapter 6: End of the Kiri Bloodline Purge

After explaining what had happened Jiraiya gave Naruto a proposition.

"Naruto my friend in Kiri requires some assistance as she now wants to take the civil war into it's final stages. She wants bloodlines to be accepted in Kiri once again." Jiraiya propositioned.

"Hm…so what do we have to do?"

"Well all we have to do is help Mei and her rebel forces in their final battle by infiltrating Kiri and allowing the full rebel force to enter Kiri and help them." Jiraiya explained.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto agrred.

After packing their stuff and saying goodbye to Mifune and his family Naruto and Jiraiya travelled towards Kiri. They had reached Mizu no kuni and were heading towards the rebels hideouts about 25 miles away from Kiri.

When they approached a cave Jiraiya made him stop and tapped the boulder blocking the 5 times before saying "When the justice prevails everyone is equal and the world shall hence be free of violence and peace shall reign anew."

Suddenly the boulder broke into a million pieces. Jiraiya went inside and Naruto followed after him. The moment Naruto went inside the boulder reconstructed itself. After about 6 minutes of walking the duo find fire in the distance. In the big cave was a whole village thriving!

They walked for some time with people coming from here and there coming and greeting Jiraiya by saying "Jiraiya-sama."

Finally they reached the biggest house in the village. They walked inside and into the main room after their survey from the guard. Inside were two men. One with an eye patch and another with a sword attached onto his back and the Kiri headband attached to his suit in his stomach.

And there was very hot and knockout woman who was tall and looked if she were in her late twenties and early thirties. She had green eyes, ankle length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with dark blue band, with four bangs at the front.

"Jiraiay-sama so you've arrived." The woman said.

"Yes I have Mei. And oh! Naruto this is Mei Terumi daughter of my late friend Hiai Terumi. She has the Boil and Lava release kekkei genkais. Mei, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is the son of the yondaime hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and is the last Stormcaller and the last user of the Jikantekigan." Jiraiya introduced the two.

" _Last Jikantekigan user…I highly doubt that….Maybe I will tell him after the war."_ "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. It's surprising despite your age you are listed as a S-rank shinobi." Mei said.

"S-rank?" Jiraiya asked slowly.

Mei simply nodded and handed him a bingo book and Naruto and Jiraiya together read it.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Alias: The Temporal Stormcaller_

 _Parents: Minato Namikaze the yellow flash (see page 6) and Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero (see page 3)_

 _Village: Formerly of Konohagakure no Sato but was banished due to biased arguments due to him being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

 _Rank: S_

 _Ninjutsu: High Kage level_

 _Genjutsu: N/A_

 _Taijutsu: Kage Level_

 _FuinJutsu: Elite Jonin Level_

 _Kenjutsu: High Kage Level *note: he can use the heavenly sword style and shokai and bankai*_

 _Bloodline(s): The Stormcaller Ability and the Temporal eye (Jikantekigan)_

 _Affinity(ies): Wind, lightning and Water_

 _Jutsus: Hiraishin, Rasengan, Stormcaller art: Storming Stallion, Stormcaller Art: Storm Titan, Stormcaller art: Triple headed Storm Dragons, Stormcaller Art: Storm Tigress, Stormcaller Art: Stormball, Temporal Eye technique: Halting of Time, Sealing art: 7 elemental Sealing, Shikai: Getsuga Tensho, Bankai: Gekko shi no Irumineshon, etc…_

 _Bounty: 45 million ryo dead and 35 million ryo alives_

 _Note: He has taken on and defeated the Ichibi no Tanuki and Nanabi in battle so it is pretty futile too go against him. Do not provocate him and flee when you see the chance unless you are a kage level shinobi. Even then have your fingers crossed!_

 _Filed by: Shodai Otokage and Otogakure no Sato._

"The Temporal Stormcaller, that's a sweet name!" Naruto exclaimed only for Jiraiya too bonk his head. He was obviously worried.

"Now you will have more enemies on your trail Naruto be carefull and take this seriously!" Jiraiya says.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever it may be taking on two bijuu and winning is no small feat I assure you so the Bloodline rebel forces welcome you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Mei says.

The two men beside her came up and introduced themselves. "My name is Ao. I have been working with Mei-sama for ten years now. I hope to be working with you." The one with the eye patch introduced.

"My name is Chojuro. I am one of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist wielding Hiramekarei. Hope to be working with you soon." The other guy introduced.

"Well take our two guests to the guest room, Chojuro. Its almost nighttime. We'll formulateour plan tomorrow morning and strike within this week Jiraiya-sama." Mei informed them as Chojuro took them to the guest room..

After some minutes of perverted giggling coming from Jiraiya they both fell asleep.

…

" **Madara it** seems the kyuubi brat is here in kiri." Zetsu informs 'Madara'

"Yes….he is working with the rebels to free this country. These kiri shinobi are fools! They don't even know that I have the yondaime Mizukage under my control! But that doesn't matter! He is a force to be reckoned with though. Both of my former enemies abilities in one child is nothing to be cocky about. Be wary of him." 'Madara' ordered.

"Very well. **As you say Madara."** Zetsu says as he or um 'it' dissolves into the ground leaving 'Madara' alone.

" _Soon Rin…. I will join you and we will be together forever!"_

…..

 _The next day…_

After Jiraiya and Naruto had awakened they ate breakfast and got ready. Naruto trained for an hour before being called by Mei.

"Now we are here to formulate the plan to attack Kiri and take it. Naruto-kun llisten carefully as you have a decisive role to play." Mei says while inspecting the map she had spread in front of her.

"Alright."

"Ok. The defences of Kiri are weak in the western side but there is a big mountain there. It would be sucuide to attack from there. So what we need to do is an infiltration. We can have the **Kirigakure Jutsu** cover you people up who will be staying 50 meters away from the gate. How's that sound?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes it sounds like a good plan. Naruto-kun are you well versed in infiltration?" Mei asks.

"don't ask him Mei. He can paint the Hokage monument while avoiding all the chunin and Jonin and ANBU in duty while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit when he was 6 years old." Jiraiya replied for Naruto chuckling.

To say Mei was impressed was an understatement. Mei simply gaped and then shook out of her thoughts.

"Well that will be very useful for us then. Naruto-kun you will transform into a sailor and take a boat that goes two days from now into the Kiri harbours. From there you will open the gates and help us take over Kiri. Can you do that?" Mei asked.

"Of course I can. On the name of my parents I swear I will rid this land of its civil war, Dattebayo!" Naruto declared happily.

" _Dattebayo…Dattebane…they sure are similar in their personality."_ Mei thought while happily remembering the old days.

Snapping out of her thoughts she nodded and ordered her squadrons to get ready.

"How many ninja do we have?" Jiraiya asked.

"We have 700 rebel ninjas. We have devided them into 7 squads with one captain and one vice-captain. The captain and vice captain are the strongest among their squads. Our bloodlines range from Boil release, Lava release, Mizu chakra, storm release and others." Mei concluded.

"Very well we attack in two days. Naruto go get some rest. You will need it." Jiraiya says as Naruto retreats into his room.

Mei turns to Jiraiya and says "He looks so much like Minato but his personality is so much Kushina. And I am betting in battle both of their personalities merge and that must be ….. frightening."

"Indeed you're right Mei-chan. He is one hell of a kid."

….

Two days later Naruto transformed himself into one of the sailors and boarded the ship. The plan was working without a hitch so far. _So far._

Naruto unboarded the ship after they reach Kiri. The village was indeed surrounded by heavy mist with several mountains in the architecture of the village consisted of several cylindrical buildings.

Naruto surveyed the area and searched the village for its gates. When he found the gate he simply wandered around there until he received the signal. After an hour an huge water beam shot up to the air and Naruto internally nodded at the signal. He walked over to the 10 guards. He took the first 2 guards by surprise and knocked them out swiftly.

"Hey you sailor what are you doing?"

"Yeah I will teach you a lesson. **Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!"** Suddenly a huge amount of water appeared above Naruto and fell down upon him. Naruto simply chanelled chakra into his eyes and activated the temporal eye. " **Jikantekigan art: Replacement of Space."** He whispered as all the water suddenly disappeared and appeared above the Kiri ninjas and attacked them. Using their confusion Naruto knockd them out easily.

" _And they call themselves chunin? That was too easy!"_ Naruto thought as he opened the gates.

He opened the gates and went through some hand signs and said " **Lightning Style: Lightning Pillar!** Instantly a lightning pillar appeared which tipped of the rebels who slowly came over.

"You did a good job now lets have some _fun…_ " Mei says with a sadistic smile that sent shivers down Jiraiyas and Naruto's spines.

" _I do not want to be on the receiving end of that smile."_ The both of them thought gulping.

The rebel force entered the village and instantly many jutsus were heard from the rebels group

" **Gale Release: Laser Circus!"**

" **Lava style: Lava Stream!"**

" **Boil Style: Wild Vapour Jutsu!"**

" **Mizu Chakra: Water Gale Jutsu!"**

All these jutsus from many shinobi hit many parts of Kiri. All the Kiri nin were all in high alert and the Mizukage deployed his troops. They engaged in a battle. Not too soon two figures entered the area conveniently after 95% of the Kiri forces were dealt with.

They were the yondaime Mizukage Yagura and the Rokubi no Namekuji's Jinchuriki Utakata.

Naruto, Mei and Jiraiya jumped and landed in front of them. Th two Jinchuriki looked at the three of them emotionlessly.

"So you are the people who are attacking Kirigakure. I must say I am surprised. Jiraiya of the Densetsu Sannin. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Temporal stormcaller and Mei Terumi…..My sister." Yagura finished.

Naruto was shocked. Their enemy was Mei's brother? "Mei-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is, sorry was my brother. My brother would not do something like this. It isn't him!" Mei said as tears started to well up in her eyes and her lip trembled.

"Ok….what about the other guy?" Naruto asks again.

Again Mei trembled for a bit before replying "He is Utakata. He is the Rokubi's jinchuriki and my and Yagura's childhood best friend."

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Utakata said as he dropped into a stance and did some hand seals and shouted " **Water Style: Raging Water Torrents Jutsus!"**

A huge water Torrent rose up from a nearby water source and set it upon the trio who dodged it. Mei went through some hand signs and said " **Earth Style: Earthquake Jutsu!"** she slammed her hand on the ground and instantly the ground rumbled making Yagura and Utakata lose balance. Jiraiya then went through some hand signs and said " **Ninja Art: Hair Senbons!"** Immediately his hair grew and needles shot out charging at the two Kiri Jinchuriki.

Yagura and Utakata dodged them and both went into a same set of hand seals. "It cant be…." Jiraiya whispered worried. Years of experience had made Jiraiya exposed to many techniques. Including the 4 of the 5 forbidden Water jutsus.

" **Water Style: Water Tsunami Jutsu!"** The two Jinchuriki shouted as a huge tsunami erupted from the ocean and set itself on the trio destroying some part of Kiri in the process. There was nowhere to dodge. Jiraiya went through some hand signs to slow the technique and shouted as a huge earth wall rose from the ground " **Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"**

Naruto thinking he had the right idea went through some hand signs and said " **Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!"** as a barrier of wind backed up the barrier of Earth. The three powerful jutsus collided with each other. The jutsus canceled each other out. The trio and the duo lunged forward. Mei and Jiraiya set themselves at Utakata while Naruto took on Yagura. Yagura took out his staff. Naruto took out Zangetsu and the two lunged forward into a battle of weapons.

When one jabbed the other parried. When the other jabbed the other parried. Then with no handsigns at all Yagura shouted " **Water Style: Water Mirror!"** Suddenly a mirror made of water sprouted and a fake Naruto came out of it. Naruto simply cut his fake counterpart and attacked Yagura again with one of his Heavenly Sword techniques " **Heavenlly sword technique: Divine judgment!"** Immediately Zangetsu started to glow golden and Naruto plunged the sword into the ground.

The golden chakra then burst forth and pillars of golden chakra came came out and then they connected trapping the yondaime mizukage. Naruto then twisted his blade and the area which had been entrapped by the golden chakra erupted in an explosion.

After the explosion cleared the Mizukage laid in the ground bloodied and panting.

Utakata was the same. The two jinchuriki looked at each other and nodded. They jumped back as red chakra seemed to envelope them. In 10 seconds two bijuu were looking at them menacingly.

Jiraiya and Mei gulped. " _This just got a lot harder…"_ They thought together.

Naruto on the other hand created a shadow clone and went through the same hand seals.

" **Hmph! It seems Kurama's host is the last Stormcaller, eh?"** The six tails said.

" **hmm…."** The three tails replied with his eyes glazed while the glaze was fighting to take control of the rokubii. Naruto noticed that but said nothing but shouted his technique " **Stormcaller art: Twin Storm Tigress!"** He shouted as two huge tigress came from the storm that had been forming since the last hour.

The two tigress set themselves on the tailed beasts while Naruto ran over to the two experienced ninjas. "Ero-sennin, Mei-chan, those glazed looks I think they are under a heavy genjutsu!"

"Genjutsu?" Mei asked.

"Yes I think Naruto is right. Before Yagura became Mizukage I knew him. The sweet little boy was tough no doubt but he would not even dream of doing what he is doing now. And I think I know how to release them from their genjutsu. And that involves you Naruto." Jiraiya says.

"And what is that?" Naruto asks.

"Your Jikantekigan can see the life force of any person you set your eyes upon. Look into their life forces and start to drain their chakra a bit by pulling it. Then suddenly release all the chakra back into them. The magnitude of the chakra disruption should be enough to release the genjutsu no matter how heavy it may be." Jiraiaya explained.

Naruto nodded and looked at the Rokubi first. He examined the life force and said " **Jikantekugan art: Life force chakra drain!"** Suddenly the chakra started to be drained from the Rokubi. When Naruto had sucked in about 30% of the life force Naruto released it all back. As Jiraiya had suspected the genjutsu broke and the rokubi transformed back into Utakata who just lay there trying to figure out what had happened.

"What, what happened?" Utakata asked

"Utakata-kun!" Mei exclaimed as she ran forward and hugged him.

"Mei-chan what happened here?"Utakata asked again very confused.

"Tell you later. Now lets deal with Yagura-otouto, he's under a genjutsu." Mei added seeing Utakata's confused look.

Utakata nodded as Naruto repeated the process with Yagura again. Indeed Yagura fell down and woke up again and looked around " Where the hell am I? Last I remember was I was in the Mizukage tower with Utakata when I saw a pair of red glowing eyes."

The last thing Naruto saw before he collapsed was Mei running to hug Yagura before falling into unconsciousness because of chakra exhaustion.

…

Mei had been instated as the godaime mizukage. Afetr learning what he had done Yagura stepped down from the position. The bloodline purges had ended with bloodlines being accepted in Kiri again.

After hours of horrible paperwork Mei pulled Naruto and Jiraiya "Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama first I would like to thank you two for your assistance. Without your help we would not have been successful. Now I have something to tell you both. It may come as a shocker."

"What is it?" The both of them ask.

"The uzumaki clan still live and thrive, in the ruins of the late Uzushiogakure no Sato."

END OF CHAPTER

Lucky people! I updated the chapter so soon!

Well no matter that, REVIEW REVIEW, I WANT REVIEWS! THEY MOTIVATE ME!


	7. Return of Uzushiogakure no Sato

**Naruto Fanfic: Stormcaller**

Chapter 7: The Return of Uzushiogakure No Sato

"…."

"WHAT!" Both Naruto and Jiraiya shouted at the top of their voices.

"I suspected your reactions would be like this. You see the Terumi clan were close friends of the Uzumakis. As clan leader I was told by Daisuke Uzumaki the Sandaime Uzukage about this fact about 4 years ago." Mei explained.

"You..you sure Mei?" Jiraiya asked a bit slowly.

"Yes I am." Mei replied back.

"But how? In the ruins there were no people left." Jiraiya said in a confused voice.

"Yes well you see according to Daisuke there is a huge seal invoked genjutsu that covers the whole island. In act when I went there he dispelled the genjutsu for me and well, it looks even better than it used to do." Mei chuckled.

Naruto's mind was made up. "Ero-sennin, we're going there."

Jiraiya's eye's twitched at the nickname but chose to ignore it. "Fine gaki. It would be good to meet that old man Daisuke again. Oh by the way….. Daisuke is Kushina's father so he's your gra-"

"Grandfather! I actually have living families! Woo hoo! Now I am totally going there!" Naruto said as sped towards his room to pack his stuff.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped. The kid was a S-rank ninja and still he was a loud brat when he was not fighting.

"Oh yeah, when he sucked the life forces of Yagura-otoutou and utakata-kun he learned all their water jutsus didn't he?" Mei asked curiously knowing the Jikantekigan's abilities.

"Yeah." Jiraiya replied as he sighed.

…..

After two days of travelling Jiraiya and Naruto reached Nami no Kuni which was one of the border nations of Uzu no Kuni. Over there they met up with Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he found out that the bridge was named after him. Tazuna invited them for dinner and stayed in their house for the night.

The next day they arrived on the island looking at the 'ruins' of Uzushio. There was a problem in front of them. Even though the island as only a hundred or two hundred meters away from them and normally they could just water walk all the way, the whirlpools threatened to drown them at each try.

Frustrated Naruto decided to use one of the forbidden water jutsus he had learned from Utakata and Yagura. Weaving through the hand signs Bird-Monkey-boar-tiger-dragon-horse-hare-dog-ram he shouted " **Forbidden Water Style: Water Whirlpool!"**

In actuality the jutsu would originally create a water whirlpool with sharp water trapping and most probably killing the opponent. But since there were natural whirlpools here the jutsu made the whirlpools receded and looked fit for water walking.

They took of to the island not wanting to find out till when the jutsu would hold. In a minute or two when the whirlpools were slowly starting to form again they reached the island. They looked at the 'ruins' of the island that had been left by the combined attacks of Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Sora (hidden sky) villages.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and felt the chakra around the island. It was pretty thick. If not for the fact they were pre-informed about the illusion they wouldn't have even noticed the genjutsu.

Both master and apprentice did the ram hand seal and said "Genjutsu: Release!"

Immediately the 'ruins' seemed to swirl around like a spiral until it disappeared. Suddenly instead of ruins there were cottages and buildings. It looked like a normal village. Suddenly both Jiraiya and Naruto felt swords at their necks. They saw two red haired people holding the swords.

"Who are you?" Red head no.1 asked.

"Why are you?" Red head no.2 asked.

" _How_ did you see through the genjutsu?" Red head no.1 asked again.

"I am Jiraiya of the Densetsu Sannin. I never thought you would forget me Daisuke. Now if you could make that sword leave my throat?"

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya! Its really you!" Daisuke exclaimed as he lowered his sword. Red head no.2 did the same with Naruto.

"And who are you young one?" Daisuke asked Naruto. " _He kinda looks familiar…."_

"Um….um Daisuke, he's your-"

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted in happiness as he crushed Daisuke in a bone crushing hug that even the Uzumaki's wouldn't be able to heal.

"Jiji?" Daisuke asked through muffled breaths. "Of course! You're my Kushina-chan's and Minato-kun's son aren't you?"

"Yup!" Naruto replied happily. After hearing that Daisuke whole heartedly hugged Naruto.

"Um *cough* *cough* Daisuke-sama, lets go and introduced these two to the village." Red head no.2 said.

"Oh yeah. Naruto-kun, this is Dai Uzumaki, Dai this is my grandson Naruto Uzumaki." Daisuke introduced.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Now lets go." Dai Uzumaki said.

Daisuke and Jiraiya nod. Seeing both of them nod Naruto nodded as well. Even though Naruto knew the Shunshin he didn't know the area so Daisuke simply grabbed his shoulder as Dai did with jiraiya and disappeared in a poof.

They reappeared in a tower in the middle of the island. They entered the tower and entered the main tower. Daisuke sat in the desk while Naruto and Jiraiya sat in front of him. Dai simply stood behind Daisuke.

"So….mind explaining how you two knew about our genjutsu and whereabouts?"

"Well, Daisuke…Mei Terumi of the Terumi clan told us as she quickly connected the dots of Kushina-chan being his mother." Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"Of course if Mei-chan told you…" Daisuke mumbled "Well I was infact going to go to Konoha to wreck havoc for banishing you in a week but since you came yourselves…..well what do you want to do now?"

"I am currently training Naruto and he is stronger than I was in my prime. I'm telling ya Daisuke, he's a S-rank shinobi in his age!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Daisuke put his hand on his chin and thought for a while before asking "Does he have a summoning?"

"Um…No. But he does know the hand seals so….oh. You're going to have him summon _them?"_

"Yep. Of course. He is of Uzumaki royal blood isn't he?" Daisuke said in a happy voice.

Later Daisuke lead Naruto to a platform outside while the whole village gathered. Daisuke shushed them and started. "The older generations I am pretty sure you all remember my daughter, Kushina Uzumaki. She married the Yondaime Hokage of konohagakure no Sato. She died unfortunately along with her husband. But her son lives! And he has come back to us today! His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

Naruto came up and said "Hi?"

"Kushina-chan?"

"Her son?"

"Naruto…"

"So he's back….."

"Finally we can come out of hiding…."

Those were the whisperes coming out of the crowd before they all of a sudden started to shout "NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Naruto sat up as tears started to roll of his eyes. He had been acceoted. By his people. His relatives. His family. He was home.

…

The next day Daisuke took Naruto to one of the training grounds and brought out a huge scroll. He unrolled it and told him to write his name in blood. Naruto did so knowing it was a summoning contract.

"You know the hand signs, so summon the beast. You will be surprised to what the summon is." Daisuke said chuckling picturing Naruto's face.

"Alright. **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"** There was a loud poof as Naruto was suddenly 150 feet in the air. When the cloud dispersed Naruto looked down to see black and reddish scales and at the sides wings. The beast inhaled and let loose a colossal roar the shook the lands. "Holy Moly is this a…..Dragon?" Naruto shouted.

"Why yes. How ya doing Dracon, Boss of the Dragon Summons?"

" **Hm.. I am doing well. So this is your grand son? He shows a lot of promise. Fine I Dracon the boss of the Dragon Summons agree to induct Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as one of the 3 alive Dragon Summoners."** Dracon declared.

""How do you know my name?" Naruto asked who was now on the ground.

" **Observant I see…Well dear Daisuke over there chatted to me about you for the last 13 years for so long about you, your appearance . you wouldn't forget in a hurry."** Dracon explained and laughed at the sheepish face of Naruto.

"Hahaha, Now Dracon to more serious matters….who do you want to send as his hatchling?" Daisuke asked seriously.

" **Well I was thinking about my son. Here let me do a reverse summoning."** Dracon said as he thrust his hands to the ground. Immediately there was another poof.

From the smoke a small puppy sized small dragon came. He's scales were night black with his wings flapping.

"How ya doing dad? Watcha want?" The small dragon dragon asked.

" **we have a new summoner from now Draco. I want you to be his hatchling."** Dracon explained to his son.

"hm..Alright! I have always wanted to be a hatchling! Woo Hoo!" Draco exclaimed in glee. Dracon simply sweatdropped.

Draco then turned to Naruto and introduced himself "My name is Draco. I like roasted meat and making friends. In battle, well I was just born a month ago but in battle I can give you aerial advantage and breath fire, summon hurricanes and lightning. How ya doing?"

"Hey. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my friends, Ero-sennin, Hokage-jiji, Jiji, and my Sword Zangetsu. My dream is to one day surpass my mother and father. And um whats a hatchling?"

"Well Naruto, a hatchling is something unique to dragon summoners. We will be your familiar summoner and until w become adults we will stay on your side forever!" Draco answered the question.

"Woo hoo I have always wanted a mythical beast as my friend or something! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

So Naruto and Draco spent the afternoon getting to know each other. Next day Daisuke made Naruto come to his office.

"Naruto…do you know why I have asked you to come here?" Daisuke asked seriously.

"Um….no?"

"Well you see we are planning to rebuild Uzushiogakure no Sato. Will you be willing to join us?" Daisuke asked.

Naruto thought for some time. In konoha people knew of his jinchuriki status and they hated him. Over here they knew as well but they didn't hate him not just because he was the Uzukage's grandson but they actually didn't hate him. He had very few friends in Konoha. Only Iruka, Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame Hinata and Hokage-jiji had proven themselves as friends. They could always visit. Naruto weighed his options. He decided. "Yes."

Daisuke was overjoyed. He was so happy he wanted to dance around but since he was a kage he had a reputation to uphold.

"That's fantastic news Naruto. You can help us rebuild!' Daisuke said.

Naruto chuckled. "I can do more than that Daisuke-jiji. I am considered a hero in Nami no Kuni, Takigakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure. I can pull in a lot of favours."

…

 _A month later…_

The news of the return of Uzushiogakure no Sato was now spreading wild fire. True to Naruto's word Naruto pulled in a lot of favors. Now the island flourished.

They had rebuilt the village very nicely. Many people now came from north and south to join the village. The village currently had a population of 30,298 peoplewith 13,000 of them being civilians while the other 17,000 were shinobi. Many wandering clans had decided to settle in Uzushio as well. The Uzumaki clan had 270 members while their relative clan the Uzuki clan had 220 members. These tow clans were the two most important clans in Uzushio.

In terms of military strength Uzushio was even stronger than it was before. 9 major Bloodlines called Uzushio their home. The Jikantekigan of the Uzumaki and Uzuki were already there. About 90 members of the Terumi clan in which most men used Lava release and women used Boil release had settled in Uzushio on the orders of Mei Terumi. A wandering clan in Kaze no Kuni and Ishi no Kuni had settled in Uzushio named Jishaku clan brought the Magnet Release to the village. The illegitimate son and grandsons of Onoki the Tsuchikage brought the Dust release to the village as well. They had requested asylum to Uzushio and they had been accepted. The Kuchiki clan that roamed in the land of woods also migrated into the village bringing their famous Petal Release to the village. A clan from Kaminari no Kuni brought the Swift Release as well. The Chakra Archers bloodline of the Ishida clan also found home in Uzushio. Lastly the Zaraki Clan's famous Steel Release had found it's home in Uzushio. Uzushio also had a special ANBU department named H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.

In regards to geography and mapping Uzushio was very planned. The village was divided into 3 parts. The first part was the where the Uzukage tower, Stadium, Cemetary, Orphanage, Bank, Stadium, Academy, Hospital, Library and civilian neighbourhood were located.

The second part was where the clan complexes and training grounds were located. Uzushio currently had 90 training grounds with each training ground at least 750 square meters. Training ground 90 was not exactly in the village though. It was like the Forest of death in Konoha. It was called the Isles of Despair. It consisted of 9 islands with raging whirlpools surrounding them with bridges connecting them. The 9th island had a tower that would be used for observation. It was training ground and was to be used as a chunin/jonin exam thing as well.

Part three contained of the HURRICANE headquarters, Armory, ANBU headquarters, I/T department, Ninja Stimulation complex etc. It also consisted of the court of justice and the Hydropower and Ninja tools factory.

Naruto had called in favors from Nami no kuni to bring Tazuna and Inari and their building architecture company to build the stuff around there. Takigakure had provided them with a good economical start while Suna and Kiri opened trade with them. Naruto was also made the Jonin commander of Uzushio.

Hearing the rise of Uzushio again the 5 kage called the Uzukage for a meeting in Tetsu no kuni. Daisuke chose Naruto and Dai to be his protectors in the meeting while he requested Jiraiya to take the position of Uzukage temporarily until he returned.

After meeting Mifune and his family and the Kazekage, Rasa and his protectors Temari and Kankuro, and Hiruzen they proceeded on to the meeting.

"I am Mifune the leader of Tetsu no kuni. I am here today as a neutral party in the 5,erm 6 Kage summit." Mifune Declared. "Put your hats forward and please name yourselves."

"I am Rasa Subaku, the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"I am Onoki Kamizuru, the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."

"I am A, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure."

"I am Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure."

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

"I am Daisuke Uzumaki, the Sandaime uzukage of Uzushiogakure."

"Now the escorts of the Kages please name yourselves." Mifune declared.

"I am Temari Subaku the escort of the Kazekage." (1)

"I am Kankuro Subaku the escort of the Kazekage."(1)

"I am Kitsuchi of the stone armour the escort of the Tsuchikage."

"I am Kurotsuchi of the dust release the escort of the Tsuchikage."

"I am C of the Blinding Flash the escort of the Raikage."

"I am Darui of the Gale Style the escort of the Raikage."

"I am Chojuro of the 7 swordsmen. The escort of the Mizukage."

"I am Ao the war veteran escort of the Mizukage."

"I am Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, the escort of the Hokage."

"I am Shikaku Nara of the Shadows, escort of the Hokage."

"I am Dai Uzumaki of the divine blade, escort of the Uzukage."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Temporal Stormcaller, escort of the Uzukage."

Kakashi's eyes bugged out as he saw Naruto. He looked exactly like Minato with his yellow hair coming down on the sides like bangs and his head getting more oval kind of shape with the white dress. Kakashi couldn't have been prouder when he heard his student had been ranked as a S-rank nin but was also worried about his Enemies. The same reaction could be told for Hiruzen. Hey was that a dragon beside him?

"So….. Namikaze, you're the son of that Minato bastard aren't you?" Onoki asked.

"Yes I am. Tsuchikage-sama." Naruto replied back in a monotone voice.

"Well I hope we don't see each other on the opposite side of battles then Namikaze." Onoki said.

"Tsuchikage-dono that is outside of the topic. We are here to discuss about Uzushio not personal Vendettas." Mei said.

"Yes what Mizukage-dono said is true. Let us get on to the topic." Hiruzen said in a business like way.

"Very well then what is it that the 5 kage want with Uzushio?" Daisuke asked.

"We want to ask you of your ninja ranks, tools and economy. Uzushio was going to announced as the 6th great village but due to its untimely destruction it wasn't possible." A said curtly.

"Very well. We have a population of 30,000 in which 17000 of them are ninjas. 2000 of them are in the ANBU while 1000 of them are in HURRICANE. We have 2000 jonins and 4000 Tokubetsu jonin. We have 7000 chunin and 2000 genin. As for the tools we have the standard shuriken, kunai, sword, fuma-shuriken, exploding-tags, chainwrappers, axe blade, staff etc. For our economy, Taki gave us a good amount of starting budget but now it ahs even more increased. We have a trade alliance with Taki, Suna, Kiri, and Nami no kuni." Daisuke explained.

"If I amy ask Daisuke dono what is taight at your academy?" Hiruzen asked as Academy curriculum was also very important.

"Of course Hiruzen dono. Children enter the academy at the age of 8 and graduate at the age of 12. In the first year basic theory, history, maths and science are taught.

In the second year history, the three basic jutsus and chakra control is taught.

In the third tear history, strategy, tree climbing and weapons are taught.

In the fourth year History, strategy, water walking and weapons are taught.

In the last and final year History, Strategy, Advanced chakra control, weapons and elemental affinities and basic elemental jutsus are taught. It is the choice of the student to take up other fields like fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, bojutsu, etc for which we have tutors as well."

"Impressive." Hiruzen exclaimed.

"What are the requirements to be promoted up the ranks?" Onoki asked.

"Well to become genin, you need to give a written test, weapons test, chakra control test which includes water walking and tree climbing, the three basic jutsus and two elemental jutsus and finally there will be a spar between the to be genin and chunin examiner. If they pass they become genin.

As for chunin, it is not strength that matters here but wit and fast thinking. A chunin must be able to think fast on his feet and lead his squad to victory or pull out strategically if victory is not possible. Then again he must also display the required strength for the rank.

As for jonin, he or she must have a profound knowledge about the ninja world and must be very strong. They must also display quick thinking on a whole another level." Daisuke explained.

"Those rules are even more strict than ours. What about your bloodlines?" A asked.

"Well we have 10 major bloodlines and some other minor ones as well. Behind me is one of my escorts the last Stormcaller of the Stormcaller bloodline. We also have the Lava and Boil release. We have the Magnet release of the Jikashu clan, Dust release of onoki's illegitimate descendants, Petal Release of the Kuchiki clan, Swift release of the Soku clan, Chakra archers of the Ishida clan and steel release of the Zaraki clan. There is also our Uzumaki and Uzuki clan's Jikantekigan." Daiuske finished.

"Impressive." Mei said.

The main five kage conversed with each other and reached a decision.

"Daisuke Uzumaki, Sandaime Uzukage of uzushiogakure no Sato. On the behalf of your village do you accept the name Great village for your shinobi village?" Mifune asked as he got the results of the other five kage.

"Yes." Daisuke replied.

"Very well then. From now on forth, Uzushiogakure is one of the Great _6_ ninja villages with all its comforts and from now on forth the Uzukage is one of the great _6 kage."_ Mifune declared.

"But since you are a new great village you must do something that will bring publicity. What will you do?" Onoki asked.

Daisuke was going to answer but Naruto cut in. "If I may uzukage-sama?" Daisuke nodded.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Jonin Commander of Uzushio suggest we hold the Chunin exams instead of Konoha."

The other five kage were stunned. Hirusen thought for a while before asking "Do you have the required materials and resources?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it. He chunin exams that are going to be held in 1 month is now going to be held in Uzushio. Konoha backs this decision." Hiruzen declared.

"So does Kiri."

"So does Suna." Rasa declared smirking at Naruto's cleverness.

"So does Kumo."

"Iwa remains Neutral."

"Alright then. The next chunin exams will be held in Uzushiogakure no Sato. Dismiised."

END OF CHAPTER

Temari and kankuro may be jonin level in terms of strength but they are still genin and haven't earned a name in the ninja world yet.


	8. The Chunin Exams Begin

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Begin!

 _A month after the 6 kage summit…_

The genins of various villagers were sitting or standing in the shorelines of the land opposite of Uzushiogakure. The whirlpools surrounding the village made it impossible for people to even water walk. After an hour or so of waiting they saw a tri-pronged kunai come from the island village and hit the shore line.

Suddenly in a yellow flash someone was there. The Iwa and Kumo shinobi trembled in rage and fear while the Kiri and Suna teams grinned. They were warned by their Kages about a certain someone's habits for flashy entrances. The Konoha and minor villages (minus Taki) teams were astounded and shocked. The person got up and some of the people recoiled. He looked exactly like the yondaime hokage. One person who was brave enough voiced all of their questions. "Are you the yondaime hokage?"

The person laughed. "HAHAHA! You got it wrong man. I am not Minato Namikaze. I am his son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The konoha teams recoiled again. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were surprised to see that Naruto knew the yondaime's signature technique while Hinata was thinking how hot Naruto looked and silently Ino agreed as well. Sasuke was seething that the dobe had so much power and Sakura was well being Sakura, meaning fawning over Sasuke. The replacement for Naruto caught Naruto's eye. He looked pale with what was a clear fake smile on his face. His shirt went below his chest ended there showing of his belly. He had a small sword called a tanto strapped on his back with a scroll wrapped behind him.

"Now well, lets get on to the topic. You guys want to get to the village?" Naruto asked and the most of the people nodded.

"Good. Now I will clear a path so you can go. But go fast. I will be able to hold it only for 20 minutes-"

"How can you a dobe do that huh?" Sasuke asked seething.

"Yeah! NAruto-baka you cant do that." Sakura screeched promptly making 90% of the people's head ache.

In a flash two Narutos were holding Sasuke and Sakura pounded to the floor. The real Naruto hissed and spoke "Watch your mouth _genin._ I am the jonin commander of Uzushiogakue no Sato and I am even stronger than the Uzukage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Hokage. I have defeated tailed beasts alone. So think before you talk genin or else you're signing your own death warrant."

The other Konoha teams gulped. They now knew better than to enrage Naruto now. Besides they had heard of his exploits so they now knew to keep quiet….well except for Sakura our favourite howler monkey.

"LET ME AND SASUKE GO YOU BAKA! MY MOTHER IN THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Did I not tell you to keep your trap shut _genin?_ Besides this is Uzushio and the council you're talking about is in Konoha so they cant do anything about it except war and I am sure the Hokage wont declare war on its ally just because of some emo-gay guy and banshee." Naruto growled.

Letting them go Naruto explained again. "I am repeating this only once more. I will only be able to hold this up for 20 minutes. So get your asses over to the village." Channeling chakra into his eyes he activated his Jikantekigan " **Jikantekigan art: Movement of Space!"**

Immediately a rectangular section of ater arose and levitated midair while the genins were either impressed, shocked or jealous. Sasuke was enraged that he didn't have that kind of power. They took of to the village. When they reached there, there was a Hiraishin kunai on the beach so that Naruto could teleport to. In his jealousy Sasuke threw into the ocean. Immediately the levitating ocean fell down and Naruto teleported to his thrown kunai. Sasuke was smiling arrogantly until he saw Naruto catch the kunai and telepoart again. This time exactly in front of Sasuke.

"You think I hadn't anticipated such a move Sasuke? I marked you and Whoreuno over there with my Hiraishin markers when I pinned you two to the ground. Now unless you want to create an international event follow me." Naruto said. Before he could though Draco the dragon who had grown over the two months who was now the size of a dog flew and came over. "Hey Naruto! So these are the Genins eh? Well Hiya! I am Draco. I am Naruto's personal summons woo! Now follow me and Naruto."

They followed Naruto and Draco towards the Uzushio academy which was triple no quadruple the size of the academy of Konoha. Over there Naruto led them towards a room. He motioned for them to sit down. And after they did Naruto started to speak. "As you all know me as the jonin commander of Uzushio there is only one thing remaining now. I am also to be your proctor in this chunin exams. Let me warn you these exams are not meant be fun or exciting. They are meant to prove your worth and let me tell you the death tolls will be high."

Some shivered at that.

"Now the chunin exams will begin immediately. I will tell you the location of the hotel regardless of whether you passed the first test or not. Now as you can see behind me are various oors leading to various small rooms. 100 infact since 100 teams are participating. I will be with you over there with you and judge you all. Whether you ike my judjement or not you are to follow them. I will use shadow clones to be with all the time and oh….Sasuke-teme if you think that one puch will do my shadow clone in try adding a hundre another ones."

Saasuke fumed because that was exactly what he was thinking about. Suddenly one of the Kumo shinobi asked "Not to be rude or anything, but Sadow clones divide your chakra evenly. So making even 10 of them would make jounin level shinobi pass out. How can you make 100?"

"True true but you see I have a lot of chakra, infact I have chakra levels beating even the Nanabi. In 3 years time I will have even more chakra than the Kyuubi itself." Naruto explained.

The people gulped at the thought. Naruto was a super duper chakra monster! That was for sure!

Alright now lets begin. **Ninja Art: Shadow Clones Jutsu!"** immediately another 99 shadow clones appeared and they lead each team to their respective rooms. The real Naruto motioned for Team Kurenai who followed him to room marked as room #69.

They entered the room and sat down while Naruto explained the rules and stuff. "Well I know how you three want to catch up with me Kiba, Shino and Hinata-chan, but we can catch up after the second exam. Well now the rules. I have a map over here. It shows the border between Mizu no Kuni and Uzu no kuni. There is a tower over there in the border and you need to get a scroll inside of there to here successfully without falling to the retrieval teams. I will give you the map right now and your team has three hours to formulate a plan or strategy. I will stay here and monitor your plans."

The team nodded and took the map given by Naruto. They looked at it and saw the tower marked with an 'X'.

They looked over and saw the tower surrounded by chakra laced water and the data said that there were 200 guards set up.

"So this is about infiltration…" Shino said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. Since I am mainly a tracker there is nothing I can do in the beginning. It will be your and Hinta's job to get the scroll as your bugs and hinata's byakugan and find out where it is. Then I can get you a way out of there while I will have set up traps all over the place before you find the scroll. That will definitely slow them down buy a lot." Kiba Said formulating a plan.

"Yes I agree. Kiba-sans idea is noteworthy I think we should go with it. What about you hinata?" Shino asked.

"Yes I agree as well." Hinata replied.

"Ok. Now lets formulate a plan for stealth and infiltration. Hinata you will…."

…..

 _3 Hours later….._

Naruto smiled. Team Kurenai had passed three hours ago already in his mind but he had let them make their plans. He had to admit their plan was excellent. He telepathically told his shadow clones to tell the contestants whether or not they passed. "Well times up Kiba, Shino, Hina-chan. Well you all…."

"Pass." Naruto said with dramatic effect.

"What? But shouldn't we be going and using this plan?" Kiba asked while akamaru barked in agreement.

"That was never the point of this exam. It was to see whether you three could work in a team efficiently and how you would react when I said that your team had to go up against 200 shinobi. It was teamwork . So as I said you all pass. Now follow me back to the hallway." Naruto smirked as Kiba shouted in ecstasy in passing with Hinata silently cheering for her team.

After they were in the hallway Naruto separated them with the passed teams being in the left and failed ones in the right. Exactly 50 teams had passed unfortunately so did Team 7 though just barely. Another 50 teams had failed. "Now I understand that half of you have failed. But do not worry there is always another chance in another 6 months and there are always field promotions. So don't worry!"

"Now to all of you the hotel is south west of here, just follow the Senju road (Name of a road) Until you see a huge building saying "HOTEL"."

"Now to the ones who passed…..meet me tomorrow at the northern pier tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp or else you fail. And oh you may want to pack some clothes and food. Now bye. Ja ne!" Naruto said as he hiraishined outside where he met Kakashi.

"Did they pass?" Kakashi asked.

"They did, though barely." Naruto answered simply.

"How barely?" Kakashi asked frowning.

"Well for teamwork well…Sasuke just made up some random plan and Sakura backed him up. When Sai saw the back draws of the plan he pointed them out and tried to make a much better plan which I admit would have been successful. They argued for hours and they just barly passed by working together in the last second." Naruto explained.

Kakashi sighed. No matter what he did he couldn't break Sasuke out of his arrogance and Sakura of her fan girlishness. He had managed to break Sai out of Danzo's authority and teachings but those two well….

"Well anyways thanks Naruto. See you after the second exams." Kakashi said as he shunshined away to meet his team for a serious talk.

…..

 _The next day on the Northern Pier.._

"Well I see everyone's here." Naruto said as he beckoned everyone to get inside the big boat in the harbor. They sailed for 5 minutes until they reached an island. They were dropped of there and Naruto addressed them all again. " I welcome you all genins to Uzushiogakure no Sato's Isles of Doom!"

END OF CHAPTER

Well this chapter is now done. Please review.

I have now recently put a poll in my account if hinata should stay in uzushio after the exams. Vote pls.


	9. The Isles of Doom

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 9: The Isles of Doom!

 _2 weeks before the chunin exams…_

"so the chunin exams are going to be held in Uzushio?"

"Yes my lord so what do we do about the plan of destroying konoha?"

"It seems it can wait. We will destroy uzushio instead and kill Sensei and that old fool Daisuke. I will surely give Sasuke the curse seal in the second part of the exams. What about Suna?"

"It seems that Suna will play by Uzushio and Konoha and turn on us. So what will we do Orochimarru-sama?"

"well young Naruto is the son of that idiotic yondaime. Go and call the Tsuchikage and Raikage." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my lord."

 _Back to the present_

"Isles of doom…?"

"I really don't like that name."

"I am sure Sasuke-kun can make this round easily."

"Hn."

"Now may I have all of your attention please?" Naruto asked with his chakra amplified voice. "In this part of the exams each team will be given one scroll, either a mind scroll or body scroll. You pass when you get both of them and deliver them to the last island in which there is a tower. Now let me tell you about the geography. The Isles of Doom has 9 islands all joined by bridges 35 meter wide so you can battle it out in the bridges as well. Oh don't even bother water walking. The whirlpools will suck you in and drown you. The volcanoes are also dormant so they erupt any time. The animals you will find there are all chakra enhanced animals and there plants that you can find to eat since you will be taying inside there for 10 days and-"

"10 DAYS?" Ino cried

"Yes Ino ten days. It's a survival exercise after all. So even if you get the scrolls you need to get to the tower on the ninth island on time. Oh yes this is also a test of your trust. Under no circumstances are you allowed to read the scroll. Is that understood?"

After seeing the nods of heads Naruto continued. "For your safety we will have a squad of three H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E after you all so good luck. Go to the counter and get your scrolls"

After they did that Naruto opened the gates for the second part of the exams to start. Naruto was sitting down relaxing when his assistant Maein Jishaku came and called him. "Naruto-sama I have something you may want to see."

Naruto intrigued followed him and found three bodies laying on the ground. He recognized them immediately. "Weren't these the participants from Kusagakure?"

"Yes sir their faces have been ripped of. There is only one person in the entire elemental nations who could do this." Maein replied.

"Orochimaru." Naruto said taking in a breath.

"Yes." Maein confirmed.

"Very well then. We must know why he is infiltrating the exams. Bring the 3rd squad of ANBU and the 5th squad of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E right now. I am going to intercept Orochimaru. Also send this intel to Uzukage-sama." Naruto ordered. They nodded and left.

Naruto summoned Draco and ordered him to fly into the Isles of Doom. Draco and Naruto on his back flew through the isles to find the vile chakra of Orochimaru. It proved to be a hard task. He wasn't given the moniker Sanin for nothing it seemed.

"Draco you sense anything?"

"Nope. It seems he is quite good in suppressing his chakra."

"Fine lets just-"

"BOOM!"

"What the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! I found him. He's in the fourth island with Sasuke, Sakura and Sai!"

"What the hell is he doing with them? Let's go Draco!"

"Yup boss!"

Draco flew down to the fourth island where he found a she-male attacking a unconscious Sakura, and barely standing Sai and Sasuke. Naruto landed behind them and Sasuke exclaimed "Dope!"

" _Well there goes the elment of surprise."_ Naruto thought.

The she-male turned around and smiled. "Well Naruto-kun it seems your guards found the corpses."

"Yes they did Orochimaru."

…..

"So you found out who I am? Impressive Naruto-kun."

"Orochimaru?! What's a S-rank missing ninja doing here?" Asked a quite scared Sai.

"I think Sasuke Uchiha is the answer to that question is it not Orochimaru?" Naruto asks.

"Why yes! But before we go towards that topic why don't we have a….. _friendly_ spar eh Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru cackled.

"Very well." Naruto said. As soon as he said that Draco swooped down and sent a wave of fire at Orochimaru. Orochimaru used a earth technique to go underground. Naruto smirked. He told Sai and Sasuke to take Sakura and go to the treetops. After they did so Naruto flew into some hand signs and said " **Lightning Style: Decapitating Laightning wave!"** Then he slammed his hand on the ground electrifying it. A slight scream of agony was heard then and Orochimaru came out panting.

Orochimaru flew into some hand signs and said " **Wind style: Unrivalled winds!"** A huge expulsion of wind came thereafter towards Naruto who used his sword to strike at the ground and use the broken bits of the earth as a shield. Naruto then slipped into a stance with his sword as Orochimaru brought out Kusanagi.

"You forced me to bring this out it seems. Too bad if not for the kyuubi I would take over your body and use your body as my host instead." Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruto didn't reply as he ran forward and engaged Orochimaru in a kenjutsu spar. When blades clashed Naruto Naruto's golden chakra seemed to come out at rapid paces until they converged at his blade. " **Heavenly Sword Art: Ethereal Blade!"** Naruto slashed the sword at his opponent who dodged the attack but received a slight injury in his arms. Naruto then suddenly threw his sword into the air and threw some familiar tri-pronged kunais at Orochimaru. The kunais surrounded the field. Before Orochimaru could react team 7 and he only saw a yellow flash before a cold metallic surface of a kunai was being pressed into the throat of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grimaced in pain. He would have to retreat right now. On the outside he chuckled before saying "Well Naruto-kun it seems sparring with you has been fun. We'll fight another day but not now."

He's neck extended as he bit into Sasuke's neck who screamed out in pain. Naruto looked to see Orochimaru gone. Just then HURRICANE and ANBU arrived. Naruto looked and saw that team 7 already had both the mind and body scrolls. Naruto sighed and ordered "Take them to the tower. They have both scrolls so they pass though barely. ANBU search the village immediately for any signs of spies and double agents."

"YES SIR!"

With that team 7 and the two divisions of Anbu disappeared. Naruto and Draco looked at each other before both disappearing in a poof of smoke.

…..

 _In the tower 10 days later…._

Kakashi had given the evil sealing on Sasuke. Sasuke and team 7 was now recovering quite well. After the tenth day they were called down to meet the Uzukage and jonin Commander Naruto and the rest of the passed teams.

All three rookies from Konoha and Rock lee's team from Konoha had passed. A team from Suna, a team from Kumo, a team from Iwa, A team from Taki, a team from Kusa and a team from Hoshi(hidden star) had passed.

Only 10 teams out 50 teams had passed. Meaning out 150 genin only 30 passed.

Naruto then addressed. "First of all I would like to congratulate all of you for passing the second phase of the chunin exams. I would also like to congratulate all of you for not dying considering out of the 120 failed genins 65 of them died…."

Naruto smirked when he heard a lot of gulps.

"Well anyway we here to fix the matchups of the finals of the chunin exams where it will be a one on one tournament. Even if you win the tournament you may not be chosen as Chunin and even if you lose your match you may be chosen as Chunin should you show good enough skills. Now here in the box are the cards please take them and they will determine the matches." Daisuke announced.

Each of the team members went forward and took a slip of paper.

"1"-Sai

"4"-Sasuke

"8"-Kiba

"11"-Sakura

"2"-shino

"5"-Neji

"6"-Hinata

"3"-Shikamaru

"7"-Choji

"10"-Rock Lee

"9"-tenten

"12"-Ino

"15"-A hoshigakure genin

"13"-a taki genin

"14"-a kusa genin

"18"-a kumo genin

"16"-a iwa genin

"17"-a iwa genin

"19"-a kusa genin

"20"-a hoshi genin

"21"-a suna genin

"22"-a hoshi genin

"23"-a kusa genin

"24"-a suna genin

"25"-a kumo genin

"26"-a taki genin

"27"-an iwa genin

"28"-a taki genin

"29"-a suna genin

"30"-a kumo genin

"Very well then here are the matchups.

Match 1 Sai vs Shino both from Konoha

Match 2 Shikamaru vs Sasuke both from Konoha

Match 3 Neji vs Hinata both from Konoha

Match 4 Choji vs Kiba both from Konoha

Match 5 Tenten vs Rock Lee both from Konoha

Match 6 Ino vs Sakura both from Konoha

Match 7 Akira vs Asuka from Taki and Kusa

Match 8 Chika vs Akya from Hoshi and Iwa

Match 9 Raiki vs Tsuchika from Kumo and Iwa

Match 10 Kusegni vs Goro from Kusa and Hoshi

Match 11 Kusae vs Hoshtil from suna and Hoshi

Match 12 Hashiro vs Horoa from Kusa and Suna

Match 13 Hibiki vs Hiroshi from kumo and taki

Match 14 Iwatsuchi vs takima from Iwa and Taki

Match 15 Subana vs kumamu from Suna and Kumo

You all will have a month to practice and train. You can either stay in Uzushio or go back to your homes to train. If you are staying in Uzushio you can gladly come upto any of the Jonin and the Jonin Commander for tips. Of you go." Daisuke ordered.

…..

It had been few days since the second test and Hinata had come upto Naruto and asked "Naruto-kun can i…. I train with you?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question before asking "And why may I ask Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed at the given suffix at her name before replying "Neji-niisan has long had a grudge against the main family of the Hyuugas for sacrificing his dad to save mine. I want to help him out of that shell by knocking him out of that shell." Hinata replied with stuttering.

Naruto simply smiled and said "Good answer."

Naruto moved forward and touched hinata and Teleported to one of the training grounds.

"Alright Hinata-chan I know about the hyuugas Juuken so I am going to ask how good are you in it?" Naruto inquired.

"Umm I…I am average but…..but I don't know why but but I have some difficulties in…in it." Hinata replied.

Naruto thought for some time before taking out a paper. "Hinata-chan this here is chakra paper. When you send your chakra in here you can find your chakra element. Once do it please."

Hinata nodded and sent her chakra into the sheet of paper. Immediately it started to get soggy and wet and sfter somewhile it slowly crinkled up as well.

"Well that confirmed why you have difficulties in the Juuken. You see Hinata the Juuken was made for Earth Style users which most of your clan is attuned with. But your elements are Water and Lightning. One which is weak against Earth and one that is stronger than Earth."

Hinata nodded her head and asked "But…..but Naruto-kun how….how can I get better…..better then? My clan will…..willl be furious if I…I learn ninjutsu other than…than that of the ninja arts or…or use another taijutsu style."

"True but some emergency ninjutsu is needed just in case. Here lets go do some elemental manipulation." Naruto said.

 _A week later_

"Well you got the the leaf wetting and leaf wrinkling exercise down. Now I am going to give you some basic jutsus for your elements. A hyuuga using ninjutsu should surprise any ninja. So use that to your advantage." Naruto explained. "Here this scroll contains the jutsus for **Water Style: Water Whip** and **Water Style: Water Torrent.** This scroll here has **Lightning Style: Lightning whip** and **Lightning style: Thundershock.** You can also use the lightning and water whip in conjunction to help you."

Hinata nodded and started to practice. With Naruto's supervision Hinata got the two C-rank and two B-rank jutsus down in another week.

:Now Hinata-chan this is where we start the real training. We will now modify the Juuken." Naruto said shocking Hinata

"Modifying…..the Juuken?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Yes. You will use your Water release and Lightning release in conjunction with your taijutsu. That should make your progress go higher and faster and easier."

Hinata nodded and with Naruto she got into work. She irst started with only one element. Water release and her taijutsu proved to be instrumental as the flowing water and Juuken actually complimented each other. With the water she could lash out with her Juuken. Then she started with her Lightning release Juuken. With it she could shock her opponents by a mere _gentle_ touch sending lightning waves to her enemy. She could also surround lightning around her to act as a defence. Finally she combined the two. Both of the two complimented each other and then she was ready. She named the new taijutsu the Flowing Gentle Fist. It worked in conjunction with the byakugan, Juuken, Water release and Lightning Release.

 _After two weeks of starting the taijutsu exercise._

"Well Hinata-chan you have improved much in this month. See you tomorrow in the finals and good luck!" Naruto exclaimed happy for Hinata's improvement.

Hinata was happy. Now she was very happy! She nodded her head vigorously and they said their goodbyes and she left for a good nights sleep before the big day tomorrow….

END OF CHAPTER

Well like I told you guys Schools giving me a ton load of homeworks and its disrupting my writing time. But don't worry I will atleast update each week. See ya!


	10. The Finals and the Beginning of a war

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 10: The Finals!

It was finally time. The day of the finals of the chunin exams had begun. The Uzushiogakure stadium was packed with civilian, shinobi and daimyo alike. On the top of the stadium sat the proud Kages. The Hokage of Konoha, the Kazekage of Suna, the Raikage of Kumo, the Tsuchikage of Iwa, the Hoshikage of Hoshi, the Kusakage of Kusa, the Otokage of Oto and the Takikage of Taki. The Mizukage had not sent any genin teams due to the rehabilitation program going on in the hidden mist while the hidden rain had not sent any teams at all. Beside the Kage stood their bodyguards.

On the field 30 genis, or chunin hopefuls stood in front of the proctor of the entire chunin exams. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. An enigma to many. A dear preson to some. A great shinobi to all.

"The Uzukage Daisuke Uzumaki stood and called out "Everyone here I thank you all for coming all the way to our humble village. For all the genins who have reached this stage congratulations! Now show us the fruit of your labors. Show us the power of your villages. Now CHUNIN EXAMS FINALS…BEGIN!"

The crowd hollered and cheered.

"Alright everyone except Sai and Shino from Konoha leave the field." Naruto ordered.

They did so and Sai and Shino looked at each other warily. "Alright match 1 Sai vs Shino…..begin!" Naruto jumped away from the area where he may be involved if he stayed up too close.

Shino just stood there stoically while Sai flipped out a scroll and started to draw. After that he made a half ram seal and said " **Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!"** Immediatey tigers and lions made of ink jumped out of the scroll and attacked Shino. Shino fazed out as one of the tigers hit him revealing him to be a clone.

Sai looked up, left, right and behind to see. "You're looking for me aren't you?" Shino's voice rang throughout the arena. "Maybe I should come out. Then again that would illogical to reveal my position. Prepare yourself Sai."

Immediately bugs covered the field and started to drain the chakra of the ink tigers making them just pop into ink. Sai immediately drew mouses and set them free to search for Shino. Then some of the bugs stuck upto sai and suck his chakra. Then much to everyone's surprise the Sai blew up into ink revealing it to be ink clone. Shino from his hiding place was looking mildly surprised. While a transformed Sai was looking for Sai everywhere in the Jungled arena. He finally saw him and draw a phoenix and set it upon Shino.

Shino dodged it and slammed his palms together. "I must commend you have made me reveal my trump card. Very well. Face the 8th strongest attack of the Aburame clan. **Aburame secret art: Bug Tsunami!"** A whole tsunami of shino's destruction beetles came at Sai brought out his Tanto and got into a stance. He drew Chakra into it and released it. Not as much as Naruto's Getsuga Tenshou but still it was strong. With a burst of speed Sai came at Shino who just brought up both his hands and said "I Forfeit."

"Shino do you wish to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He has already killed 200 of my beetles. That is a hhuge blow to my hive. It will be illogical to continue Naruto-san."

"Very well then Shino. Winner of first match…Sai!"

After the crowd stopped cheering Naruto called Shikamaru and Sasuke. Shikamaru yawned and came down and Sasuke jumped down from the railings. "Alright now. Second match Sasuke Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara begi-"

"I forfeit." Came Shikamaru's voice.

Everyone comically fell down.

"What…Shika if you see this sword on my belt I assure you its not just for show. Now give me a good reason why you forfeited." Naruto says annoyed.

"Well for one he is stronger than me. Two he's got more chakra than me. Three he faster than me. Enough reasons for me to forfeit." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Fine just get out of the field." Naruto grumbled.

 _In the stands…_

"um….Asuma-kun your sure that's your favorite student?" Kurenai asked.

"Well ya…..I guess Kure-chan." Asuma answered while Kurenai blushed at her nickname.

 _Back down in the field…_

"Match 3 Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga begin!"

"You should just give up cousin. You do not need to embarrass yourself further. Fate has decreed you to be a failure." Neji sneered.

"Neji-niisan…..It's time you let your hatred go…" Hinata replied coolly.

At that Neji got angry. "Let it go? Its because that you were kidnapped that my father got killed. It's because of the main branch to whom you are the heiress that we the branch members suffer from the caged bird curse seal. That's a valid reason to hate!"

"Well then niisan I will show you your mistakes because I want the Neji-niisan who loved me…and cared for me." Hinata replied as she remembered the old days where she and Neji were inseparable.

Neji's widened for a moment before narrowing dangerously. He shot forward and started to hit Hinata who to his surprised parried them all with her own strikes.

Then suddenly with a burst of speed Hinata sped towards Neji and hit one of his chakra points. Cursing he engaged himself in another taijutsu bout with Hinata.

Hinata then was about to strike Neji in a deadly point when a chakra dome appeared and surrounded Neji who shouted " **Eight trigrams: Kaiten!"**

Hinata surged backwards and Neji took that to her advantage. This time he surged forward to hit _her_ vitals when suddenly lightning and Water chakra surrounded Hinata and created a dome of it with Hinata shouted " **Eight Trigrams: Lightning and Water Kaiten!** I may not have been successful in learning the Kaiten niisan but as you can see I created my own version of it."

"Impossible…."

…

 _In the stands….._

"Wow neechan is surprising today." Hanabi remarked.

"I heard from someone that she trained under someone very powerful but to merge the kaiten with elemental chakra is in the least…..astounding. And that also proves mmy suspicions to why she was always weak in the normall kaiten. She has one element strong against earth and one weak against it. Therefore she created her own style." Hiashi analyzed.

 _Back down…_

Neji furrowed and went down to one knee panting. Then suddenly hinata came in a blur of speed and hit 14 or 16 of his chakra points before he ran- I mean retreated from her. " _I need to use that then….I wonder how she defied fate though….what am I saying no one can deny fate it is destiny hah! She's doomed to be a failure!"_

He got into a stance that made Hiashi's eyes widen. He called " **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms."**

With that Neji lunged at hinata who got into a slightly different stance and called out " **Flowing Gentle fist: Lasering 64 touch"**

Then they met in a battle. Hinata dodged each strike while she hit every tenketsu she wanted to. Neji fell down in a heap. Naruto smiled and said " Winner of second match….Hinata Hyuuga!"

The crowd cheered. While the medics were coming to take Neji away Naruto whispered something that would be said in the Hyuuga branch family for the next 600 years "Neji…..even if a bird is caged the temptation of freedom and flight is too much for the bird. It will use everything in its disposal and it will use its beak to break out of the cage and fly away. Remember that."

And with that Neji was taken to the Uzushiogakure Hospital.

 _Up in the Kage Stands…_

"The Hyuuga Heiress is talented it seems." The Raikage remarked.

"Yes indeed. If your father had succeeded in kidnapping her a very ingenious genin would have been lost for Konoha." Hiruzen agreed.

" _When are you going to give the signal you pedophile?"_ Onoki thought looking at the Otokage who was silent.

 _Downstairs….._

*These are the highlights of the matches since they aren't important and not needed*

 **Match 4: Choji vs Kiba**

Kiba won narrowly.

 **Match 5: Tenten vs Rock Lee**

Lee won also very narrowly.

 **Match 6: Sakura vs Ino.**

That match….was just an insult to every kunoichi n the elemental nations though Ino won though barely.

 **Match 7: Akira vs Asuka from Kusa and Taki**

Akusa from Taki won.

 **Match 8: Chika vs Akya from Hoshi and Iwa**

Much to the annoyance of the Tsuchikage the genin from Hoshigakure Chika won.

 **Match 9: Raiki vs Tsuchika from Kumo and Iwa.**

The match ended in a draw with tsuchika using her explosion release and raika her black lightning to knock each other out.

 **Match 10: Kusegni vs Goro from Kusa and Hoshi**

Kusegni from Kusa won by using a jutsu that hypnotized his opponent into giving up.

 **Match 11: Kosae vs Hoshtil from Suna and Hoshi.**

Kosae won the match by manipulating rustic dust with her magnet release.

 **Match 12: Hashiro vs Horoa from Kusa and Suna**

Horoa who was the son of Pakura of the scorch release used his kekkei genkai to much use by defeating his opponent.

 **Match 13: Hibiki vs Hiroshi from Kumo and Taki**

Hibiki from Kumo who had surprisingly high speeds used it to his advantage to win over his opponent by confusing his opponent by creating after images.

 **Match 14: Iwatsuchi vs Takima from Iwa and Taki**

Takima from Taki won the match by manipulating water to a great extent showing she had a great affinity towards it.

 **Match 15: Subana vs Kumamu from Suna and Kumo**

Subana won using her superior wind style jutsus to overpower kumamu's lightning style jutsus.

"That is now the end of the first round of the exams. There will be a fifteen minute break before we proceed to the second match." Naruto announced.

Suddenly a HURRICANE captain appeared and urgently whispered something in Naruto's ear which made his eyes widen in shock. He shunshined upto the Kage box and calmly stated "Otokage-sama plese call of the 1500 oto shinobi in the island in front of our village along with you 4 Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Kusakage-sama and Hoshikage-sama." Naruto announced still a little shell shocked to hear that 7,500 shinobi were in the islands surrounding Uzushio even though they wouldn't even come near without drowning. Only the uzushio ninja's knew a secret whirlpool walking technique that was kept secret n the village.

"What is the meaning of this?" Daisuke asked as he, Hiruzen, Rasa and Shibuki stood up.

The Raikage and Tsuchikage simply laughed and the raikage declared "We the Otokage, Hoshikage, Kusakage, Tsuchikage and me the Raikage declare the fourth great shinobi war uzukage-dono."

"You seriously cant mean that." Hiruzen said surprised

"Oh yes we do _sensei."_ The Otokage said as he took of a mask covering his face revealing him to be orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen said as he inhaled.

"Yes yes now lets get onto business. Sound Dive come and seal this-"

"Oh no you don't." Came Naruto's reply as the Kages saw that Naruto held five bodies. One of a fat male, a male with six hands. A two headed male, a white haired male and a red haired female.

"What?" orochimaru asked angry.

"Hiraishin." Was the simple answer.

"Now Uzushiogakure no Sato. Prepare Defence mechanism 25. And now **Jikantekigan art: Movement to another Space.** " Naruto declared as the Kages and Naruto were warped into a space that had multiple cubical and cylindral buildings much like Kamui's dimension. "And now we fight!" Naruto declared as he went into a fighting stance.

This was the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Kage Battle Royale and Reunion

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 11: The Kage Battle Royale

There was eerie silence in the special dimension made by Naruto. Daisuke activated his Jikantekigan with his hand on his sword. Hiruzen had thrown his Kage robes to show his battle clothes underneath. Shibuki had taken out his battle vest while Rasa like Hiruzen had thrown his kage robes to show his Suna flak jacket. The hoshikage whose name was Sumaru was standing at the ready. The Kusakage, Hikaro, Orochimaru, A and Onoki all stood at the ready. Naruto was eyeing his opponents with his Jikantekigan like his grandfather. The chakra levels of his opponents were over the roof even though they were no match for his but he noticed a purple glow in Sumaru's chakra.

He surveyed his opponents. He knew from research that each of these shinobi were very dangerous ninjas. A was one of the fastest shinobi in the world. Onoki used the Dust Release kekkei touta. Orochimaru of the three Densetsu Sannin. Hikaro of the Inferno flames and the few ninja from the hidden grass ranked as S. Sumaru the hoshikage was also the first S-ranked shinobi from Hoshigakure. Breaking the silence he said "Daisuke-jiji you can take on the Tsuchikage. Hokage-jiji I think you can take on your old student. Rasa you can take on the Raikage with your wind nature. Shibuki you can take on the Kusakage. Your great Water and Earth Affinities will be helpful against Hikaro's infernos. Me I want to see the first S-rank shinobi of Hoshigakure."

The 4 addressed kage looked at each other and nodded. Shinbuki spoke up and said "Alright Naruto. Good luck."

Each of them dispersed to a part of the dimension to which they would fight their opponents. Naruto and Sumaru stood looking at each other. Sumaru put his hand together in a bird hand seal and immediately the purple chakra took the shape of a peacock's tail behind Sumaru. He said "This is the signature technique of Hoshigakure. It had severe side effects on people before but I improvised on the training and made a new and much safer training method. This is the **Mysterious Peacock!"** Sumaru cries out loud.

Naruto looked at him impassively. Naruto made the half Ram seal and immediately in the skies of the dimension storm clouds started to gather. "You see those clouds? They are black with thunder cackling in them. They represent something. Do you know what that something is?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sumaru asked back.

"Your defeat."

….

 _With the Tsuchikage and Daisuke_

"Well Well Onoki put up a good fight will you?" Daisuke asked with a cheerful smile.

"Hmph! I thought I killed you all those years ago Daisuke!" Onoki said.

"Why yes! You killed my blood clone. I must say the memories of the clone were painful to say the least. But that show won't be repeated. Even though we both are 65 years old in Uzumaki terms am just 38. Now shall we dance like we did all those years ago?"

….

 _With Hiruzen and Orochimaru.._

"so sensei are you ready to die at my hands?" Orochimaru asked sneering.

"While it is true I will die some die I don't count on dying today my wayward student." Hiruzen replied calmly.

" I wouldn't bet on that sensei."

"Do what you want. But today I will eradicate a mistake that I commited all those years ago!" Hiruzen declared.

….

 _With Rasa and A_

"Well well I remember you from the war. You were a teenager back then. Do you really think you can stand against me?" A asked arrogantly.

"While its true that I was defeated by you all those years ago you seem to forget that you a kage were given a challenge by a chunin at that time. Now here we stand. You are still a kage but now I am too a kage. The outcome will not be as the last time I assure you." Rasa replied in a monotone voice.

"Hmph! You will just loose like last time."

"Your arrogance will be…..THE DEATH OF YOU!"

…

 _With Shibuki and Hikaro…._

"Well well Shibuki of the Water Spirit are you ready?" Hikaro asked.

"I would ask the same to you Hikaro of the Infernos." Shibuki stated.

"Well less talkand more action then I guess let us now start." Hikaro said.

"Yes now as you said….let us BEGIN!"

…..

 _Back with Naruto_

Sumaru simply said wings. As soon as he said that the purple chakra formed into butterfly wings. Sumaru then flew through the air and came at him. Naruto let him come. Sumaru took out a kunai and placed it in his hand. The kunai was just an inch away from Naruto's face when the Jikantekigan eyes of Naruto started to swirl violently. " **Jikantekiggan art: Halting of time."** Immediately all time stopped except for Naruto. Naruto took the kunai out of Sumaru's grip and placed a paper bomb on it and gave it back to Sumaru. He then made the half ram seal and the kunai exploded in Sumaru's face.

Time resumed again.

Sumaru came out of the dust and said "A good blow I must say but it wont be enough." Sumaru placed his hands on the snake seal and said " **Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet. Mysterious Peacock: Dragon. Collaboration art: Earth Peacock's Dragon Dance!"**

The incoming attack would have made A-rank ninjas wet their pants but fortunately Naruto was a tough nut to crack. Naruto jumped to the side to dodge the attack. The Dragon simply veered to his left and chased him. The Dragon hit him and a huge dust settled in the area. Sumaru smirked. "I knew he was all talk. There is just no way he could have survived what I am going to do."

When the dust settled Sumaru saw the Dragon surrounding everysides like a dome. Sumaru smirked again and made the half ram seal and said "kill."

But before anything could be done a high golden arc broke through from the dragon dome and broke the jutsu. Naruto was seen by Sumaru with his sword in his hands glowing a bright golden. Naruto simply said " **Heavenly sword art: Heavens Arch.** Complete."

….

 _With Daisuke and Onoki_

" **Dust Release: Detachment from the Primitive world Jutsu!"** Onoki said as he lounged his jutsu.

Daisuke brought out a paper seal and said " **Fuinjutsu: Jutsu Absorption seal!"** The seal just ate away the jutsu like nothing. Onoki gritted his teeth and went through some hand seal and said " **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!"** Daisuke also went through some hand seals and said " **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet"** immediately a stream came into the dimension out of nowhere and a dragon formed out of the water in it. The Dragon set itself at the fire Dragon. The two canceled each other with the whole place being covered in steam. Daisuke simply activated his Jikantekigan and said "Lets take out the interruption of nature shall we Onoki? **Jikantekigan art: Displacement of Space!"** The steam was immediately transported to some other area making the whole area visible again.

"I must say Daisuke your jikantekigan prowess astounds me even today." Onoki remarked.

…

 _With Hiruzen and Orochimaru_

Hiruzen and Orochimaru were exchanging ninjutsu blows. Orochimaru had to admit for a person who was 65 the Hokage hit very hardly. In fact Hiruzen had made orochimaru surrounded in a corner. "well my former student where will you go now?"

Orochimaru simply chuckled and went through the hand seals Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands.

" **Impure Resurrection: Reanimation Jutsu!"**

…

 _With Rasa and A_

"Atleast you seem to have grown stronger." A remarked as he dodged a column of golden sand.

"Do not talk much. **Magnet Style: Golden Dust whirlpool!"** Rasa intoned as the golden dust started to take the form of a whirlwind and started to lung at A.

A powered up his lightning armor and hit the sand coming at him. The sand did not relent. The sand then engulfed the Raikage and started to suck his breath out.

A frantically did some hand signs and said " **Lightning style: Lightning Eruption!"** The lightning from his armor seemingly dispersed at all sides blowing the gold dust out. A looked up and said "Well shit."

….

 _With Shibuki and Hikaro_

" **Inferno Style: Great Inferno blaze!"** Hikaro said as inferno's started to rise and lung at Shibuki. Shibuki went through some hand signs and said " **Earth Style: Earth dome barrier."** The earth below Shibuki covered Shibuki completely protecting him. The kusakage took out three kunai with paper bombs and threw them at the dome. The dome exploded with Shibuki inside. After the explosion cleared Hikaro searched the dome to find an earth clone of Shibuki. Just then a tanto was placed behind the neck of Hikaro. Shibuki then said "Please give up. Even though I am the Takikage I do not like killing people."

Hikaro smirked and said "You aren't going to kill me." 'Hikaro' then disappeared in a blazing inferno revealing it to be an inferno clone.

….

 _With Naruto_

"Well then it seems you weren't just all talk." Sumaru said.

Just when Naruto was about to answer. The Takikage, Uzukage, Kazekage and Naruto heard Hiruzens shout. "All allied Kages and Naruto please come over here to my location."

"Well shit. Whats going on with jiji? Even though he is kinda old he should be more than enough to handle Orochimaru." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash and hiraishinned to Hiruzen. Sumaru intrigued too shunshinned to Hiruzens location.

When all the kages arrived with hiruzen they saw Orochimaru behind five coffins. The first one had the symbol for 1, the second had the symbol for 2. The third one had the symbol for 4, the fourth had the symbol for love and the final one had the symbol for fire.

Out of the coffins came out Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and Sasuke Sarutobi.

"Hmmm…..what am I doing here?" Hashirama asked while rubbing his eyes.

Tobirama sweatdropped and said "I think we have been summoned back from the dead brother."

"Hiruzen? You've grown old my son." Sasuke said as he looked at his son.

Minato's and Kushina's eyes were glued at Naruto. "Is that you…Naruto?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes Father. Mother. I am sorry we had to be reunited by the means of the Reanimation jutsu." Naruto said as small tears fell from his face.

"Naruto…l know that it is probably too late already but for what its worth…..i am sorry I had to seal the kyuubi into you…." Minato said as tears fell from his reanimated face.

"Naruto….." Kushina started before she saw someone that caught her eye "Daisuke-tousan?" She asked.

"Yo. How ya doing my daughter?" Daisuke asked while waving his hand.

Kushina smiled for a second before turning her attention back to her son. "Naruto…I….no we are sorry we couldn't be there for you. Tell me how was your childhood?" Kushina inquired.

Hiruzen interrupted before Naruto said anything "I tried everything I had in power but…..Naruto was beaten everyday almost taking his life. Only few people in the village saw him for what he was and not the fox. And…my biggest failure….." Hiruzen broke off crying a bit.

"What happened old man?" Minato asked with an edge in his voice although it was kind for the man.

"Look at his headband." Hiruzen said. The parents turned to Naruto and saw his headband. Instead of a Konoha symbol there was an Uzu symbol. Hiruzen continued "He…he was banished from Konoha because in front of the eyes of the elders the _demon_ was getting too strong. The shinobi council and I tried to stop it but it brought out no fruit. The elders and the civilian council outvoted us."

The feared yellow flash and the Red hot Habanero were shaking in absolute rage. Hashirama who was hearing the conversation asked "Saru when you said demon did you mean he is the jinchuriki of the…."

"Yes Hashi-sensei. If not for those bastards Naruto would have been a shinobi that the Leaf would have been proud of." Hiruzen stated as he tried to dry his tears.

"Those fools! I must have been drunk when I created the Civilian council!" Tobirama raged.

"So you became Hokage my son? You should have used the dictorship to your advantage." Sasuke advised even though it was already too late.

Minato and Kushina had rushed to their son. They hugged him and cried saying sorry all over. Naruto hugged them back with tears brimming his eyes.

Orochimaru who had been watching all this in interest said "Now now I must stop this _heartwarming_ reunion. Attack." Orochimaru ordered as his hands went into the ram seal. The reanimated shinobi all of a sudden moved on their own.

"Tobi….I told you you shouldn't have created this jutsu!" Hashirama said through gritted teeth.

"I knew it was a mistake as well. He has suppressed our chakra so we cant break out of his control." Tobirama spoke also between gritted teeth.

Minato and Kushina however looked at Orochimaru. "Ypou suppressed the chakra of Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama and Sasuke-sama because you feared them. But you didn't suppress mine and kushina's. Are you a fool Orochimaru?" Minato spoke as he let loose a column of chakra slowly breaking out of Orochimaru's control.

"You as a fellow S-rank ninja should have been careful Orochimaru. Also the power of love of a parent can overcome anything. But then again that is something you wouldn't understand Orochimaru." Kushina spoke as well as she too let loose a column of chakra slowly breaking out of Orochimaru's control.

Orochimaru gasped and fell down to one knee as Minato and Kushina broke out of his control.

"Yondaime…Young Uzumaki. My grandniece(to kushina) Daisuke-boya…..fellow kage defeat us in combat now." Hashirama ordered.

The two reanimation slowly returning to life and the other retreated back. Naruto brought out his hands to stop the advance of his friends.

"Naruto what are you….?" Rasa asked as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto did not respond as he weaved through the Boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram hand seals after biting his thumb. He slammed his hand on the ground and declared

" **Ninja Art: Summoning jutsu!"**

… **.**

Hey guys. I know this is a little short chapter but even though this is my first update in a week…..schools a real pain in the um posterior. I still have to do 3 homeworks as I am typing this. So see ya!

SlurpingMilkshake


	12. The Youngest SS-rank Ninja

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 12: The Youngest SS-rank Ninja

"Lieutenant Turtle. Battle formation 8!"

"Got it Captain! Squad! Battle Formation 8!"

After Lieutenant Turtle of the HURRICANE corps of Uzushio shouted the order every HURRICANE member moved into a formation that looked like a spear. The captain, Lion looked at the foreign ninjas he and his squad was facing and snarled "After years of wandering around the continent not just me, but all these people, found a home in Uzushio, We won't let you rob that from us! Or else you will face the Wrath of the Whirlpool! (A/N: its kinda like the will of fire).

….

" **Summoning Jutsu!"**

In a loud poof Kushina, Minato, Daisuke, Sarutobi, Rasa, Shibuki, and Naruto were standing atop a large humongous dragon. The colossal dragon roared sending shockwaves around the dimension. Dracon, the strongest of the boss summons stood his eyes glinting dangerously.

" _Shit. We need to break out of this dimension back to the real world. Hmmmm…..I know…..chakra disruption should do the trick."_ Orochimaru thought with a bead of sweat falling through his face as he looked at the strongest of the summoning animals.

" **I see why you summoned me young Naruto. It seems that Hashirama, Tobirama and Sasuke Sarutobi have been reanimated as well."** Dracon boomed.

"Indeed Dracon. Now let's show em what a dragon summoner can do, eh?"

" **Very Well then. Dragon Art: Dragon Breath!"** Dracon roared as he opened his mouth expelling a large amount if purplish fire that sped towards the reanimated kage level shinobi and the enemy Kages.

Naruto turned towards his mother and father and requested "Mom, Dad, while me and Dracon fight can you two make the seals required to seal the reanimated Shinobi?"

"Yes we can dear." Kushina assured as she and minato set to work.

Naruto turning back down smirked as he heard the thunder roaring in the dimension's sky. Flying through hand signs he declared " **Stormcaller art: Wrath of the Storm God!** " _"That should give enough time for mom and dad to make the seals."_

Suddenly a hurricane down from the heavens and soon water and lightning joined the massive hurricane. Lightning flashed in and out of the hurricane and slowly approached the enemies.

"Holy shit! He's a stormcaller?" Hashirama exclaimed as he made the hand sign for **Wood Style: Wooden Barrier Dome Jutsu.**

"Well this is gonna be some fight." Tobirama exclaimed as well as he made the hand seal for **Water Style: Water Barrier Dome Jutsu.**

"A stormcaller…I never thought the rare bloodline of the Namikaze's were true….." Sasuke says as he too did the hand seal for the **Earth Style: Earth Barrier Dome Jutsu.**

Suffice to say all the barrier domes were blown away to pieces. Quickly handing Naruto the seals Naruto jumped down and quickly sealed the reanimated shinobi. Naruto only faintly noticed that before their souls were freed, the three legendary shinobi were smiling.

Orochimaru was furious. This snot nosed kid had stopeed not one but three legendary shinobi. He snarled and finally let loose his disruoted chakra finally making everyone broken out of the dimension.

The normal ANBU of Uzushio rushed over when they saw the towering figure of Dracon. They surrounded the whole stadium. The enemy kage all looked at each other and then at Orochimaru. He snarled and looked at Hiruzen and said "Make no mistake sensei! Your death will be by my hands!" After that each of the enemy kage disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto nodded at Dracon and Dracon nodded as well. Dracon poofed awat back to the Draconic Plateau.

After the battle ended the HURRICANE commander came and reported the status to Naruto. "Naruto-sama there have been no casualties. Jiraiya-sama led the battle in the north sector while elite jonin Gorea Yoshinika led the battle in the east, elite jonin Mein Jishaku led the battle inn the west and I myself led the battle in the south. Suffice to say the enemy has retreated with their tails between their legs."

Naruto nodded and dismissed the commander.

Naruto looked at his parents and his kages. It was going to be a long long war.

….

"A snot nosed brat showed us up! I cant believe it!" A the raikage thundered.

"Well he is the son of Namikaze after all." Onoki rumbled

Orochimaru snarled and called Kabuto. "Kabuto uodate Naruto Uzumaki's bingo book status. Raise the rank to SS rank!"

Kabuto's eyes widened and rushed to do his job.

…

Minato and Kushina were having a splendid time alive again. They met up with Kakashi who was stunned to hell when he saw him. Only one thing annoyed Minato and that was…

- _flashback-_

" _Sensei? But how?" asked a dumbfounded Kakashi._

 _After minato explained what had happened he nodded and looked at his genin. "Well sensei this is my team I guess. This is Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Before minato could say anything sasuke interrupted "Yondaime! I want you to teach me!"_

 _Minato was annoyed and asked "And why should I train you when I have my own son to train?"_

" _Your son who is your son?" Sakura asked. ( I mean seriously didn't I tell them who narutos parents were long ago? Jeez. –A/N)_

" _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."_

" _NO WAY THAT BAKA IS YOUR SON! NO WA-" She was cut off by a punch to the stomach from minato that sent her flying towards the ocean._

" _Sigh. She needs a reality check even after the isles of doom…..well sensei see you." Kakashi said as he went looking for his 'student.'_

 _-End Flashback-_

After the battle Daisuke and Hiruzen had sat down and discussed a lot of things. They came back down and asked Jiraiya and Naruto to come towards them.

They came and asked why they were called.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-kun. This is a S-rank mission you two are going to get." Hiruzen started.

"S-rank?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. In a war we need healers. We need an exceptional healer." Daisuke says.

Jiraiya got what he was going to say and looked at Sarutobi. "We want you two to bring the future hokage of Konoha." Hiruzen declared.

"And who may that be?" Naruto asked again.

Jiraiya sighed and said "Tsunade Senju. The Slug Sannin. And the best healer this world has ever known since Hashirama Senju."

….END OF CHAPTER….

Okay sorry for the short chapter. And now I have some bad news. My exams are coming up so…..i woont post any chapters for about three weeks so…yeah.

/…/


	13. First Act of war: Shimogakure

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 13: The First Act of War

In Konohagakure the allied Kages were in a meeting table with their respective jonin commanders. The finding tsunade mission had gone off without a hitch. When Tsunade heard that her godson was alive she readily agreed to come back. On the way Orochimaru attacked but Tsunade who got over her homophobia literally made him retreat.

Tsunade sat in the front with Hiruzen and Shikaku behind her. Rasa sat with Gaara behind. Daisuke sat with Naruto behind him. The Takikage, Shibuki sat near the Uzukage with his jonin commander behind him. The YugaKage of Yugagakure(hidden steam village) with his jonin commander behind him. The Yugakage's name was Hikara Sosetsuwa. He was the uncle of Mei Terumi with his sister having been Mei's mother. He held the vaunted steam release. It was similar to the boil release to many aspects but it manipulated the steam that is already present in the air.

"Well we all are here to discuss war preparations. I the hokage and the leader of this alliance will give a brief overview. We have 55,000 shinobi. We have ninja tools that will last for 5 years in minimum and 8 years in maximum. Ninja rations are also in optimum level. We have about 2000 medic ninjas. Now what are the positions of our enemies?" Tsunade asks.

"Oto, Kumo, Iwa, Kusa, Shimo (hidden frost), Hoshi, Kagero(hidden haze), Yuki(hidden snow), Sora(hidden sky) and Jomae(hidden lock) villages have banded together. They are currently offering Getsugakure(hidden moon) to come to their side as well. They have 100,000 shinobi with them. But their rations and tools wont last as long as ours. They have 1500 medics with them and that's another advantage to our side." Rasa explained.

"But we are heavily outnumbered." Shibuki stated.

"True but that doesn't mean we cant win." Daisuke said.

Naruto enters the conversation as well by asking "Have there been skirmishes?"

"Some. Some of the Suna ninja have clashed with Iwa ninja and Yuga ninja are facing Shimo ninja every week or two. The leaf ninjas are facing Kusa constantly as well." Hiruzen answers.

"We need to strike a blow against Kusa and Shimo. They will prove to be troublesome in the least." Shikaku says as well while scribbling some strategies.

The Yugakage Hikara stood up and said "What commander Nara said is true. I would like to get a battalion of at least 10,000 more shinobi and we shall raze Shimo to the ground."

"That wont be necessary." Daisuke interrupts.

"what do you mean Uzukage?"

"I will send my 10 elite battalions along with my jonin commander Naruto there to help you."

"I mean no disrespect to your ninja but no matter how strong they may be against a force of 25,000 that will not be enough." The yugakage stated.

"You have not seen Naruto in action Hikaro. Trust me on that." Jiraiya who once in his life was serious.

"Very well then. I shall take them this time only. Commander Uzumaki-Namikaze, we leave for Yugagakure tonight. Bring your best ninjas." The Yugakage ordered.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a hiraishin.

….

The next day with his best HURRICANE ninja Naruto and Hikaro reached Yugagakure. The head ninja approached them and led them to their hotel rooms. After a hour or two of resting Naruto called a meting with his 10 ninjas, Hikaro and the Yuga Head Ninja.

They brought a map of Shimo no kuni with them. "As you can see Shimo no Kuni is quite difficult to traverse through. Shimogakure itself is located in a deep trench in the snow mountains." The Head ninja explained carefully.

"But you forget, there is a pass right there which Shimon in use to get inside and outside of their village." Naruto said looking at the map tracing the trail with his hand.

"But the Shimo nin will expect that." Hikaro argued.

Naruto smirked with mirth in his eyes. "Sometimes the usual way is the unusual way. And oh tomorrow only me and my ninjas are going to attack Shimo. Do not come. You will only come in the way."

Hikaro wanted to argue but the way Naruto was excluding chakra he was basically saying _just try and refuse._ Hikaro silently nodded and sent his hand forward for a hand shake.

Naruto returned it.

…

The next day Naruto and his ten ninjas Mein Soku, Esahara Yoshinika, Kumoa Gudwaal, Bhimsen Koara, Kenpachi Zaraki, Orihime Inoque, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida and Kira Jishaku were running down the snowing slopes of Shimo no kuni.

Once they reached the sidelines of the trails Naruto ordered "Byakuya sense for any ninja."

Byakuya nodded and did so. "There are 20 guard ninjas. 12 of them seem to be chunins while the rest are jonins."

"Kumoa use the Gudwaal bloodline and kill them." Naruto ordered again.

Kumao grinned sadistically. "Of course." You see the Gudwaal clan's bloodline allowed the clan members to literally become shadows themselves. They hide in them and kill people swiftly. Kumao disappeared into the shadows. After some minutes he came back with a grin and a bloody kunai and said "Mission accomplished."

Naruto nodded and with his hands ordered them to get inside the village. Shimogakure no Sato was a beautiful village. There was no trying to deny that fact. The frost statues of the previous ShimoKage's looked menacing in the blizzard that was going on.

Naruto then said "Create havoc. Burn the hospital so that no one may receive medication. Attack the ration stores. But do them carefully. I do not want any of you to die, is that understood?"

The 10 elite ninja nodded and disappeared to do their work. Naruto grinned like crazy and said "Time to light up the village of the frost."

…

Naruto quickly built his chakra up and made a slight storm mix with the blizzard. He snaked his way through the crowd and went to the middle of the village. He did some hand seals and shouted " **Summoning Jutsu! Dracon! King of the Dragons!"**

Then in a poof of smoke a large menacing Dragon was looking down upon the village with a lone figure standing on it. The Shimon in sounded the alarm attacked Naruto.

" **Water style: Water bullet!"**

 **"** **Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"**

 **"** **Frost Style: Frost Bullets!"**

 **"** **Typhoon Style: Typhoon Gale Palm!"**

The attacks were met head on by Dracon. " **That simple of jutsus are not going to work on me!**

Dracon smashed through the ranks of Shimo. Naruto clapped his hands together and said " **Stormcaller art: Reign of Aphophis, the Choas god!"** Immediately a snake made out of the storm came crashing down and started to demolish everything in its path. The 10 HURRICANE members taking advantage of the chaos (I know, really bad pun right there), burned the hospital and the food rations buildings down. But as per the orders of Naruto they did not attack civilians and children.

Naruto and Dracon loomed over the defeated Shimo jonins and chunins. Just when everything looked over, another voice stepped in.

"I never thought you would come here so early, Temporal Stormcaller."

"Well well you came after your ninjas were defeated. Really good timing Yondaime Shimokage Taifu Kori of the Typhoon Release." Naruto chuckled.

"Well they did wear you out somewhat."

"No they didn't."

"Well enough talk lets fight."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

Instead of answering Naruto Taifu went through some familiar handseals and slammed his hand on the ground and called " **Summoning Jutsu! Fenrir the Boss of the Wolf Clan!"**

In a poof of smoke there stood Fenrir the proud and mighty boss of the wolf clan.

" **Well well Dracon, you're a face I haven't seen battle in decades."**

 **"** **I would say the same to you Fenrir. You don't just hand out your contract. Its been 60 years since I saw you last fight."**

 **"** **True. But Taifu here is quite strong and worthy of the contract. So then shall we spar?"**

 **"** **Indeed we shall. Dragon art: Majestic Dragon Flames!"**

Dracon spewed a blast of fire at Fenrir who crouched back and slammed his paw on the ground. Immediately the wind got even colder and ice shot up and defended Fenrir and Taifu. Taifu went through some hand seals and said " **Typhoon Style: Spiralling Typhoon!"**

Naruto jumped out of the way while Dracon flew to the air to dodge the attack. Naruto went through a familiar set of hand seals and declared " **Stormcaller Art: Storm Tigress!"** Immediately a tigress made of storm jumped on Fenrir who roared and swiped at the Storm Tigress. The Tigress bent down and let loose an electrical attack that shocked, I do mean it literally, Fenrir.

Taifu gritted his teeth at seeing his longtime companion being pushed back. He clapped his hands together and said " **Typhoon Style: Typhoon Golem!"** Then a golem made out of typhoons came to being and set itself at the Storm Tigress with Taifu at the top. When he started to beat up the Storm Tigress he heard a voice " **Stormcaller Art: Storm Golem!"** A storm powered punch made the typhoon golem fly a few meters away. When Taifu made the golem to stabilize he looked at the storm golem. The storm golem looked very similar to a sussanoo. Only that except it wasn't in a traditional Japanese dress or thing. It looked like a knight with a shield in one hand and a sword in another. In middle of it was a box where Naruto stood.

Naruto then ordered his golem to jab the typhoon golem. Taifu grinned and made the typhoon golem catch the jab and kick Naruto's golem square in the chest. The Storm golem Staggered back a bit before regaining its composure. Just then Taifu was about to launch something Dracon roared and said " **Dragon Lightning style: Drakonic roar of the lightning!"**

The shock of lightning pushed the golem back to a snow mountin and fell on it promptly making an avalanche to occur. Taifu stood up and looked at Fenrir only to find him dispersed to the summoning realm. He gritted his teeth. Dracon was not called the strongest boss summoning for nothing it seemed. He could see that between Dracon and the storm golem his Typhoon golem would lose…..horribly.

Taifu knew it was time to use his ancestral sword. He withdrew the sword and allowed the golem to disperse. HE gathered the last bits of chakra. The tattoos on his body started to glow bright blue. Naruto looked at this with mild interest. Then the kyuubi brought Naruto into his mindscape "What do you want fuzzball?"

" **That sword…I have not seen it in centuries….."**

"What do you mean?"

" **That sword if I am correct about what he is about to use will decimate the total area within a mile radius. You need to shield yourself from that move or else you will die ningen."**

"Ok thanks for the info but why the hell are you helping me? I thought you hated me."

" **That's for me to know and you to find out."**

With that Kyuubi kicked Naruto out of his mindscape but he did not notice Kyuubi thinking " ** _I will test you ningen. If you pass we shall become partners that can face any challenge, perhaps even the Juubi, but if you fail, you will find yourself eaten in my stomach."_**

Naruto then flipped through some hand signs and thrust his hands on the ground and said " **Summoning Jutsu! The 7 gates of Hell!"**

Seven gates that are said to guard Hell rose through the ground. Taifu launched his last trump card and shouted " **Secret Kori justu: Magnificent Roar of Ceberus!"** A huge roar rocked the area. The roar seemed to be emanating from the sword in Taifu's hand. Then the world went white.

After everything went normal Naruto saw that everything in a mile radius had been destroyed except Naruto himself and Taifu who was shaking rather ferociously.

Fortunately his 10 HURRICANE members had already left the village as per the orders of Naruto. All the civilian and remaining Shinobi of Shimo had evacuated the village and were going to Konoha to surrender.

Taifu looked down. He had lost the battle. He had no more chakra left. If he used more chakra he's chakra stores would deplete and kill him. Naruto came in and said "You have fought well to defend your home. But its time for you to sleep."

With that Naruto chopped his neck making Taifu lose consciousness.

…

Later some time Taifu woke up in an interrogation cell to see one Ibiki Morino and one Anko Mitirashi grinning very sadistically at him.

He gulped. This was not going to be fun. _At_ all.

…

 _With Orochimaru, A, Onoki, Sumaru and the other kages that were allied with Orochimaru_

"It seems Shimo has surrendered." Onoki says grumbling

"That makes us lose our border with Yugagakure." A said grumbling as well.

"Do not worry it is about time I sent in my trump cards into battle." Orochimaru chuckled.

"And what are they, Orochimaru?" Doto, the YukiKage asked.

" **Summoning: Reanimation Jutsu! Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Mizukage and Kazekage! Shodai Raikage, Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!"**

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Attack on Shimo and Defection

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 14: The Reanimation Jutsu and the Betrayal

Naruto's forces and Yuga's forces had set up a base at Shimogakure no sato. After a month of repairs the civilians were allowed to rejoin the village along with the surviving Shimo forces. But another problem was afoot. Yuga ninja weren't able to access Shimo anymore. The northern tips of Yuga no Kuni were captured by Oto and the ninja of Kaminari no kuni were approaching from the north. Soragakure had sent its navy force to surround Yuga no kuni from the sea. They were trapped from all sides.

"So they have cut of all escaping points from us. They want to eliminate us and then retake Shimo no Kuni and most probably induct a shimokage who is merely a puppet." Naruto analyzed.

A Shimon in came in and said "Naruto-sama Tsunade has called for you via the digital telephone."

"Very well, tell her I will be there in a flash."

The Shimo nin rushed off to do his job. With a sigh Naruto stood up and disappeared in a hiraishin.

Naruto reappeared in the digital room for the meeting between the kages.

Tunade from the other side saw him and said "Naruto are things going alright over there?"

"I would not think so Tsunade-dono." Hikaro stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuga has been cut off from Shimo. Oto has captured the northern tips of our land and Kumo shinobi are rapidly approaching Shimo from the north. Sora has sent its Navy force to Shimo from the east side of the sea while Yukigakure has sent its navy force from the east side of the sea. They are surrounded. They want Shimo retaken and they want to eliminate commader Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"This is not good, Naruto what are you going to do?"

Naruto sat in his chair thinking before he said "Nothing baa-chan."

"What do you mean nothing?" Minato who was present asked worried for his son.

Naruto looked at his father. Minato shivered slightly. Currently he wasn't talking to his son. He was talking to the commander of battalion 4.

"By nothing I meant I will wait for them to come father."

"But they will attack from all sides. That is suicide if you want to stay there." Shibuki said worried for his old friend. It had been 1 year since Shibuki knew Naruto after all.

"Its not suicide. They will not even reach the front barrier of the village." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?"

" According to my lieutenant Pakura, the enemy force has decided to converge at the Frost Mountain Peak and attack from our west which is where our defenses are most vulnerable. But there is a reason to why that side is most vulnerable. There is a cliff on that side and ninjas would have to use a good amount of chakra climbing the cliff. But then again we wont just let people climb up. The guards on cliff will throw barrage of rocks down to kill, decapitate and eliminate the troops." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"A good plan sochi but what of Sora's sky attacks?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Do not worry father. I will pick them one by one in the sky. How's mom doing?"

"She's fine. She just smacked that pink haired banshee of a former teammate of yours for calling you a bastard son of mine." Minato chuckled.

Naruto smiled and waved the digital telephone to turn off. It did. Naruto stood up and called for his lieutenants Pakura and Aoba.

They appeared before him. Naruto ordered "Take the civilians to the shelters. Keep the rations safe and keep the medic ninjas on standby."

"Hai!"

Just when the two lieutenants were about to leave a scout came in panting and sweating. "I am sorry Naruto-sama but I have urgent news."

"What is it then?"

"The shinobis leading the ninja forces on us are (gulp), the second tsuchikage Muu, The first raikage A Yotsuki, The Sandaime Kazekage Satetsu and finally the third Mizukage Hariken. They seem to have been reanimated."

Naruto froze at the news. Then he looked at his lieutenants and ordered "Bring the sealing unit here, NOW!"

The nodded their heads and disappeared. After some minutes the sealing unit shunshinned into the tent. After some minutes of explaining the sealing unit got to work creating seals so that the shinobi may seal the reanimated shinobi.

That night was eerily silent. The ninja of Shimo and some scattered ninja of Yuga, Suna, Konoha and Taki were also present with 10 Uzushio ninjas. The 15 members of the sealing unit were also present. They had 2238 shinobi with them including Naruto. They were about to fight a battalion of 7500 ninjas. Not the best battle ratio. Naruto then amplifying his voice by chakra said "All of you will fight only the other shinobi. The sealing unit, Me, and my lieutenants shall fight the reanimated kages. After that we shall aid you all in battle. AND if there are any genin that are in there troops, do not kill them, just temporarily injure them, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR!"

So after an hour or two they heard the shinobi racing upwards from the cliff. The shinobi promptly threw down massive rocks and stones of each and every size to kill the enemy shinobi. The revived kages raced upwards destroying the boulders in their way. From about 7500 shinobi 2000 had been killed on the way up. A Yotsuki the shodai raikage muttered "Like I told them, that wasn't the best plan ever. That brat of a yondaime needs to learn manners and emotion control."

"Why the hell am I being forced fight again? Against my on village and allies no less! Who does Orochimaru think he is? I am the Sandaime Kazekage Goddamnit." Satetsu cursed.

"Lets see how today's shinobi play out to be. I have heard a lot about this temporal stormcaller apparently." Muu chuckled.

"Why do these conflicts happen all the time? The villages were created for peace not war!" Hariken the sandaime Mizukage exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt lord Kages but…..can we fight already?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Muu looked at Naruto and scoffed "You're just a 14, maybe nearing 15 year old kid. Who do you think you are?"

A Yotsuki looked at the young namikaze and immediately recognized the chakra. He after all had fallen in battle to Genryusai Namikaze who was Minato's grandfather in battle years and years ago. He immediately recognized the storm chakra.

"Muu, do not underestimate him. He's got the chakra of a storm meaning he is a namikaze. And I think he's bloodline selection is active….." A warned.

"hmph! So what I have got a bloodline selection as well!"

With that Muu charged at Naruto and engaged him in tai-jutsu. Then suddenly Muu turned invisible and his chakra was undetectable. But Naruto, cunningly applied the Kyuubi's chakra into his ears and eye to look for a flicker of movement or sound.

Naruto immediately caught a movement at the direction of 30 degrees and blocked the attack that came at him in seconds. Muu shocked wore his invisibility off. I mean whats the use of invisibility if your opponent just catches you with his hearing? Muu cocked his hand backwards and said " **Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"** He fired his jutsu at Naruto who slammed his hands at the ground and said " **Water Style: Water Formation Wall Jutsu!"** Water came out of nowhere to protect Naruto. The Kages looked at him in shock. The only person who was able to do that was Tobirama Senju.

Muu gritted his teeth and put his hand on the snake seal and said " **Earth Style: Mountain Crush!"** immediately two miniature mountains rose from the ground and tried to squash Naruto. Pakura called out " **Scorch Style: Scorching Blade Jutsu!"**

Immediately her hands caught scorching hot fire. They turned into a blade and attacked the two Miniature Mountains ripping it to threads. Muu before he could react saw a tri-pronged kunai embed itself in the earth in front of him. In a yellow flash Naruto appeared in front of him with a sealing tag and smashed the tag on Muu and called out " **Fuinjutsu: Sealing of undead. FUIN!"**

Then Hariken seemed to move on his own and he sighed "Guess its my turn now. Oh well **Genjutsu: Plane of the Undead!"**

Immediately Naruto was in a different plane where there were millions of zombie kind of people trying to attack him. Naruto was about to dispel the technique when the technique dispelled itself. Naruto had a look of confusion etched on his face as did Hariken. Then realization fell to Hariken. He looked at Naruto and asked "Are you a Jinchuriki?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's why the genjutsu only lasted 4 seconds. Genjutsu less than A rank cannot trap jinchuriki in Genjutsu at all but with A ranks, they can catch them for a few seconds. S-rank techniques can catch the hosts for about 15 seconds while only very few genjutsu work on Jinchuriki normally as it should. Juts seal me. I mean all my jutsus are mainly genjutsus. As a reanimation I cannot summon. As there is now water source around I cannot use my water ninjutsu except the hiding in the mist. Ah, just seal me!"

Naruto complied and sealed the 3rd mizukage. In his base Orochimaru Sweatdropped. Seriously was the Sandaime Mizukage related to the Nara's? Maybe he was.

Then the shodai raikage and sandaime Kazekgae moved on their own and attacked Naruto with taijutsu. A used his lightning armor while the Kazekage used his special Iron sand Fist taijutsu. Naruto fell back and went through some hand signs and said " **Wind Style: Hurricane!"** Immediately a hurricane picked up and surrounded Naruto. Naruto then took out his sword and Attacked the two former Kages.

Satestsu flipped through his hand seals and said " **Magnet Style: Iron Sand Bullets!"**

A hyped up his Lightning chakra and said " **Lightning Style: Lightning Panther Dance!"**

A moved around ferociously and started to make the image of a panther in his speed. Satetsu's iron dust bullets hit the hurricane but the Hurricane just ate the wind chakra that was present in the magnet style attack because magnet style was composed of wind and earth natures in the ratios 5:4.

Satetsu quickly realized he couldn't use magnet release on the kid and flipped through some earth jutsu hand seal " **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!"**

The land beneath Naruto gave away. But Satetsu barely noticed the tri-pronged kunai that was flying right beside his ear. Turning to the kunai. He saw Naruto appear in a yellow flash and seal him.

Naruto then used the shunshin to appear in front of A and seal him as well. Naruto panted and thought " _If they were not at only just 2/5_ _th_ _of their real strength I would have to have gone all out. Got really lucky that the Mizukage was kind of a lazy guy. Does he have Nara genes? Bah never mind. Let's just go and help the others."_

Naruto joined his battalion which surprisingly still had 2000 ninja in it to battle the 4000 shinobi. Naruto quickly told his ninja to stand back. He gave some of his tri-pronged kunais to his ninjas and told them to throw it and use the kunai kage bunshin jutsu. They did so and the kunais rained down on the enemy. The Yuki, Sora and Oto nin who weren't a part of the 3rd war just sneered while the Kumo nin were now shivering in fear.

Naruto said 3 words and killed 4000 shinobi. " **Ninja Art: Hiraishin."**

To all the ninjas, friend and foes alike it was just a blur of yellow. Ninjas fell down left and right. After a minute only Naruto came out of the battlefield alive. All the konoha ninja who fought in the 3rd war along with Minato thought " _Yup he is he's son after all."_

This was the second defeat of the Kumo-Iwa-Oto-Hoshi-Sora-Yuki-Jomae-Heizu-Getsu alliance.

…..

With Orochimaru and the others they were grumbling and shouting over their defeat. Orochimaru silenced them all and told his right hand man "Perhaps it is time to re-visit my friends in Akatsuki again….What do you think Kabuto?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

…..

In the Hokage tower Tsunade was doing an overview of the ninja rations and was thinking if Naruto was alright when a ninja came in and frantically said "Hokage-sama! Uchiha Sasuke has defected from the village to Orochimaru!"

Tsunade stood up and said "Bring me chunins Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Then bring me genins Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga along with Tenten Higurashi"

"HAI!"

" _This is gona be a huge headache…"_

END OF CHAPTER

Woo! The next chapter of disciple of the second will be uploaded tomorrow. The next chapter's name of this fanfic is Amegakure and the Akatsuki!

Slurping off,

SlurpingMilkshake


	15. Amegakure joins the Fray and Sasori

**Naruto Fanfic: The Temporal Stormcaller**

Chapter 15: Amegakure enters the Fray

The retrieval mission of Sasuke Uchiha was a disaster. According to Chunin Shino Aburame they were attacked by the sound four and one of Orochimaru's lieutenants Kimmimaro. Rock Lee dealt with Kimmimaro with the assistance of Gaara while Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji dealt with the sound four with the help of the sand siblings. Shino himself fought Sasuke to bring him back and defeated him. But many Oto ninjas were hiding in the hills and they swiftly came and made Shino unconscious and took Sasuke away. Minato mused. The kid was already power hungry and had a thirst for power. It was kind of fitting he went to Orochimaru. Kakashi was depressed all over again. One of his students was banished, by the way that student was Minato's own son. The other defected from the village, in a time of war. But then again the genin on the team were promoted to chunin. And they deserved it. Genin level ninja had defeated jonin level ninjas so of course they deserved it.

Minato sighed and called Kakashi who was currently his lieutenant in Battalion 2. "Kakashi what's the status of the front?"

"It's fine sensei. Kushina-sama is making quick work of the enemy with her kenjutsu." Kakashi replied in a monotone voice.

Minato looked at the map of the river country. The Hidden valley had decided to ally against the leaf and its allies. Tanigakure was not given enough credit for their ninja it seemed. The Tanikage herself was a very ferocious ninja on the field. She had only come out once during the whole showdown. Minato's mind drifted towards his son Naruto. He was proud to know that Naruto had strategically defeated an ambush over a place they had won over. But Minato's mind cried when he saw how fast Naruto was forced to grow up because of his burden. Sighing he asked Kakashi "What has our spies spoken to us about?"

"Well sensei they say Tanikage Meni Kawame is going to enter the fight and battle against you, Kushina-sama and me since we're the heavy hitters in this battalion."

"tell me about Meni Kawame. How strong is she?"

"I have not seen her in battle sensei. But according to those who they saw she is a raging lion across the say she summons lions to her aid and she uses an old art of the shinobi today used by only the Ishida clan now a days."

"Archery?"

"Yes. Kyujutsu. They also say that she is the jinchuriki of the chakra monster that ravages the River country known as the Hydra."

Chakra monsters, Minato mused. They were not bijuu, but they were just as formidable. The Hydra of Tanigakure, The Three-heads of the hidden dreams, were some examples of chakra monsters. These beast could give a bijuu fights that could possibly beat them. He sighed and asked if she had control over the beast dreading the answer. "Yes." Kakashi answered fulfilling his fears. "well then Kakashi its almost battle time. I will see you in the battlefield."

…

"So Orochimaru you do present us a good service if we help your side of the war. But if you backstab us I will kill you." Pain threatened.

Orochimaru paled as he remembered the day he fought Pein. Orochimaru had been totally defeated. "Of course Pain. But first I would like you to send your Ame ninjas to Tanigakure and help them defend against Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki and his student Kakashi Hatake."

"of course. Konan send 200 shinobi to Tanigakure. If they dispatch in an hour or two they will reach Tani in time."

"Yes Naga- Pain."

….

Minato gazed at his 1000 shinobi. He scrutinized them. He encouraged them to fight. He looked over to the enemy frontlines. 2500 shinobi. They were outnumbered heavily. Then again they were outnumbered in the third war and Minato alone killed 4000 ninjas in the Fort Front in Iwa. He stepped forward to see Meni Kawame in front of her forces studying Minato. Minato looked at his left and saw Kushina ready with her sword. Kakashi in his right was in a stance. Minato too fell into his cheetah style stance and roared "Battalion 2! Attack!"

Battalion 2 roared back in approval and surged forward to attack the enemy. The Tani forces too surged forward to attack. Meni jumped back to a cliff on the side and looked down. Minato knew she was the major hitter in this attack. He looked at Kushina and Kakashi and they nodded. They understood as well. Kakashi and Kushina both grabbed Minato's back as he threw his tri-pronged kunai at Meni's feet. She recoiled in surprise and saw three figures appear in front of her. Minato Namikaze, the Yellow flash, yondaime hokage of Konoha. KKushina uzumaki, the red death or sealing princess of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja or the lightning fang of Konoha.

She smirked and fell back. She extended her bow and nocked an arrow. She twirled the arrow in her hands and applied her Hydra chakra into. She let the arrow fly straight at Minato. Minato sidestepped the arrow from its trajectory as soon as it was shot. But immediately he saw something was wrong. The chakra surrounding the arrow turned bright green and formed the shape of a hydra and roared. It turned its direction right towards where Minato was midair. Kushina breaking out of her stupor broke the arrow with her new sword she had acquired.

Meni smirked again and let another arrow fly. Then she exclaimed " **Ninja Art: Arrow Shadow Clones Jutsu!"**

The arrow multiplied into 40. Not surprising as all jinchuriki had massive chakra reserves. Kushina used her fuinjutsu to suck them in while Minato and Kakahsi just plain dodged them. Kakashi then went through some hand seals and he exclaimed " **Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf Fang!"**

A wolf made of lightning came out of nowhere and tried to sink its fangs into Meni. Meni jumped out of the way and went through her own hand seals. She said " **Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu!"** Around the mountain immediately water erupted from it. The water took the form of a hydra and attacked the trio. Kakashi went to the snake hand seal and said " **Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"** A wall made off the earth rose and deflected the attack. Suddenly Minato looked back and saw Meni in the distance with an arrow flying at Minato. Minato then used the shunshin to get in close to Meni and dodge the arrow as well. When Minato was close enough he engaged her in Tai-jutsu. Minato immediately knew that her tai-jutsu was just high chunin or low jonin at best. He decided to gain advantage of it. Making look like he had lost at the punching combat between the two he marked the TaniKage with a hiraishin seal and then fell back to his old friends. He then flipped through some hand seals and ended on the bird seal. He exclaimed " **Wind Style: Wind Gale palm Jutsu!"** Meni jumped out of the way of the jutsu and got ready to use another arrow when Minato used the Hiraishin and appeared behind her with a Rasengan. Minato slammed the Rasengan into Meni saying " **Rasengan!"** But when the rasengan hit Meni dissolved into water. " _Shit! Water Clone!"_ Minato thought as he whirled around and caught an arrow and threw it away. Kushina shot forward and her sword started to glow with chakra " **Wind Style: Wind Sword Slash Jutsu!"** Wind chakra was arched back and then released as a slash of wind was approaching Meni at an alarming rate. When the jutsu hit instead of Meni there was a damaged log sitting in place. Kushina cursed and tried to search for the female Kage. Minato extended his sensor skills as well but failed to locate her. But then Kushina brought out a large scroll and threw it on the ground. She placed her palm on the scroll and then said " **Uzumaki Hijutsu Fuinjutsu: Finding of the Unseen."** Immediately chakra dispersed to all sides as it search for the Kage. She immediately perked up and then looked at her 160 degree direction. Kakashi threw a kunai at the direction. Meni cursed as she jumped away. She fell to the side huffing "You three are good." She stated.

"So are you." Kakashi stated as he twirled a kunai in his hand and then attacked Meni. Meni nocked three arrows and let them fly at random directions. The trio looked at her quiziccally. Meni laughed and then said "You three aren't the only people who has fuinjutsu knowledge. The Kawame clan may not be as masters as the Uzumaki clan in sealing but we are capable. **Kawame Hijutsu: Green Pyramid Barrier dome FUIN!"**

As soon as it was said green chakra bust out of the arrows and surrounded the four shinobi. Minato looked at Meni and asked "Why the hell did you erect a barrier?"

"Because I don't want my shinobii to be hurt when I unleash." " _Ready to go Hydraeus?" "_ _ **As ever Meni-chan! Lets show them our power!"**_

Meni started to leak green chakra as she soon became the fearsome Hydra. Minato looked at his long time friend and lover and asked "So who wants to be the new jinchuriki?"

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT?" Kushina exclaimed as Minato tried to explain he was just joking.

Kakashi after the bickering of his two senseis had stopped looked at the hydra and thought " _that beast would probably use water ninjutsu. I should counter with earth ninjutsu."_

Kakashi slammed his hands on the ground and said " **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld."**

The earth below Hydra gave away and started to suck in the Hydra. The Hydra grinned maniacally and then roare. Then she rose to air and opened her mouth and said " **Wind Style: Wind Gale!"** A blast of wind was coming close as Minato countered with his own wind Ninjutsu. " **Wind Style: great Wind Annihilation Jutsu!"**

The two jutsus canceled each other out. Minato was panting in exhaustion as he heard someone familiar behind him say "Well well Minato you must be slightly out of shape after being dead for so long."

"Being dead does that to you Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya using the **Hiding like a Mole technique** had come inside the barrier underground.

Jiraiya quickly shot forward and said " **Ninja art: Summoning Jutsu!"**

Minato used the same jutsu as Gamabunta and Gamaken arose from the mist. Kushina looked at her husband and then smirked. She was not going to left out Dattebane! Even Kakashi had summoned his hounds. Kushina slammed her hands on the ground as a Large Jaguar emerged.

 **"** **well well Kushina nice to see you are alive and breathing again."** The Jaguar exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Jaggy. Now lets go!"

The Hydra however strong was facing four large summons famous for their strength. Even though he repelled the fire attacks from Jiraiya and Gamaken Minato and Gamabunta was pushing him on. After some time the Hydra seeped back into Meni thinking " ** _I am sorry Meni-chan I have let you down….."_**

Meni stumbled as she saw the four ninjas. She could probably hold her own against the three but against xfour S-rank ninjas. She couldn't. Just as she dispelled the barrier a thunderous shout shook the earth. "AME NINJA! HELP OUR ALLIES THE TANI NINJAS!"

The battalion 2 forces were defeated and retreating. Minato sighed and looked at the Amen ins. If they hadn't come they would have won this battle. Suddenly out of the Ame nin a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds emerged. Minato looked at the man and took a long breath and said "Sasori." (A/N- Sasori is not in that ridiculous puppet Hiruko since the beginning in this fic.)

The redheaded S-rank criminal looked at the yondaime and said "I am not here to battle you. I have come here to rescue the TaniKage." Minato sighed as he knew that this battle was already lost even though the four had defeated Meni. Minato nodded and looked at Kakashi and said "Inform the headquarters that Ame has joined the war and against us."

Kakashi nodded and bounded off. Sometime later in the tents when Minato was resting a hawk flew in with a message. Minato unfolded the letter and read it

 _Commander Namikaze of the Battalion 2_

 _We have startling news. Please come and meet the other commanders at Konohagakure within a week's time_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Shikaku Nara._

Minato threw the letter and then got ready to say his temporary goodbyes to his friends before heading to Konohagakure no Sato for the Commander's meeting.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
